


Dolls

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lolicon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru comes upon 12 yrold Rin playing with dolls and sees how she pictures her inevitable mating night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Barbie Girl

*** I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters within, or Barbie. My imagination is a little overactive and I choose to play it out in Rumiko's universe ***

* * *

Sesshomaru landed where he always did when he came to visit his Rin in Edo: at the bone eaters well. It gave him a chance to walk into the village and catch her scent lightly on the wind and ease into being engulfed by her unique smell, rather than drowning in it all at once and losing his control over his carefully hidden emotions, although he was certain his brother could tell by _his_ scent signature what his true feelings for the twelve year old girl was. A simple glare in his direction kept InuYasha silent with the promise of a slow death if even so much as _hinted_ at his desperate want for her. So far as Sesshomaru knew, only InuYasha, Rin and himself were aware of how deep his love was concerning the little orphan. At least InuYasha's knowledge of such made Rin's safety as big a priority for the hanyou as the safety of his own family, and he knew Rin would be safe as she continued to wait for her moon cycle to come. It was no secret that he planned to take the girl as his intended once she matured, he'd been giving her traditional human courting gifts since she came to live with the old Shinto priestess. He just didn't want anyone to know of how big of a hurry he was in to get her to his castle in the West, how anxious he was to mate her and pup her. That was a secret only he and Rin shared.

The Lord of the West gracefully strolled the grassy expanse to the miko's hut, his girl's scent growing stronger with every step… He didn't know how many more months it was going to take, but he was certain his walk to the hut would get no easier. He could scent that her body had changed since he last saw her, that it would not be much longer, maybe before the year had moved through the seasons again, and she would be ready. Her child-like essence was morphing, subtly growing into her woman's fragrance. Her pheromones were becoming stronger each time he came to see her, her physical appearance was beginning to curve in all the right places in just the right amount. He'd been most pleased with the swell of her ample backside the last time he was here, fighting hard to not simply drool like the monk when she walked in front of him. That had raised another concern in his mind… He was aware that Rin was growing into something extremely attractive, and he wondered if any of the village boys had come trying to court her yet. InuYasha had refused to kill them on sight as Sesshomaru had requested, no, downright demanded. His brother had told him simply, "I can't kill 'em all, Sesshomaru, and not for something as silly as just talking to her. Then there'd be no one for the other girls here to mate with." _To hell with the other girls, none of them matter like MY Rin does,_ he had thought to himself, but he'd kept his tongue still. He understood InuYasha's position and did not question him on this.

Rin was close now, he could practically taste the salt of her skin, a taste that he was sure would be laced with those feminine pheromones of adulthood. She had caught a glimpse of his snowy hair from the window, and there was a loud crash as she dropped something from her hands to the floor, then she was apologizing to the old miko for breaking something. As he neared the bamboo mat at the door, she came rushing out to him, calling his name and smacking into the hard leather of his armor, still short enough to miss the spiked cuirass by several inches. She did not wince from the impact, nor did she cry out in pain. Rin encircled him with her strong arms as he tried not to openly smile at her enthusiasm. "Sweetness," he whispered to her, loud enough that only she could hear.

She flashed him that smile he loved so much, her way of letting him know she'd heard him. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin has learned to properly make and use six new remedies since you last saw her!" she exclaimed as she looked up through the spikes on his chest and met his beautiful honey colored eyes. "That means I only need to learn the last fourteen and my training will be complete!"

Sesshomaru could not tell her that he was proud of her, at least not here where the old woman was watching and the other villagers were staring in awe at how the young girl worshipped the very ground her stepped on. No, he would have to tell her later when they could be alone. "You are progressing as expected then," he said dryly, aching that he had to treat her so in front of these… lesser beings. Most of them were ignorant and cowards. There were only a handful of humans in the village that even tried to acknowledge him without fear, and almost all of those were of InuYasha's wandering group and one or two of her little friends she had managed to make.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru must speak to the miko, may we please have a moment to ourselves?" Rin nodded excitedly, ran inside and grabbed a leather bag, and then took off heading towards the woods, careful not to go too far inside the tree line. He could sense that she had merely gone to play, and turning away from her direction he saw the hanyou's gaze following her, and he knew InuYasha would keep watch over her until he was done with Kaede. He entered the small hut, found the old woman brewing a demon tea in honor of his arrival. With a flick of his striped wrist he flipped his hair back over his shoulder. Such a pain. He briefly considered why the hell he'd never bothered to pull it back as his father had done. Maybe when he met with Rin alone he'd have her pull it back for him. The thought of her strong fingers combing through his hair, her touch on his head, maybe a sweet kiss or two… He shook his head, ever so slightly, trying to clear his mind and focus. This was routine for him and the old priestess, but it was a necessary routine, and so he began with his traditional line of questioning.

"The tea is quite good. You have this one's appreciative thanks."

"It's no trouble my Lord." Kaede smiled, as if she were in on some kind of secret.

"Has Rin been behaving for you?" he asked as he sipped at his clay mug, an inferior serving vessel to one such as himself, but he accepted it anyway. It's not as if the woman could have afforded finer dishes. Look at how she lived.

"Rin is the most perfect child. Her accident a moment ago was only because she was shocked to see you. It seems no matter how many times she catches that first glimpse of you, she always reacts the same." Kaede poked at the fire in front of them both. "I believe she thinks you are some kind of god."

Sesshomaru only blinked. He knew the girl had always had a childish crush on him, ever since the day his mother had brought her back to life and Kohaku had told her how he'd fought tears in hell when he found he couldn't save her. However, he never thought she looked at him as a god or deity. Maybe he would address this with her later.

"Hn." He sipped again, the brew quite nice to his palate but quite bitter to a human's. "And what of her maturity? Has her cycle begun?" She knew from his gifts why he asked that question, and Sesshomaru had been relieved that she had made no issue of what was happening. She always simply answered him and he moved on in his interrogations.

"Well…"

His eyes widened just the slightest. Could she have already started? Why was word not sent to him! "Miko, you will answer this Sesshomaru honestly and without delay. Has Rin's moon cycle begun?"

She smiled and looked into her lap. "Not yet. But soon. She is cramping, it will be in a week or so I imagine."

Gods. Less than seven days time. He is instantly filled with anxious joy, knowing that she will soon be able to come home where she belongs, that he will soon be able to take her as his mate and love her as fully as he has always dreamed of doing, that he will be able to conclude the most painful chapter of his life and begin his first happy one. He is inwardly leaping with excited rapture, his demon inside is nearly growling in bestial victory. _CALM DOWN!_ he tells himself. He doesn't yet trust himself to speak, instead he takes a scalding gulp of the tea. The slow burn helps him to focus and still his mind.

"I intend to teach her the last of the medicines until after this first of her menses is complete, which will probably be a total of ten to fourteen days from right now. Then she will be released into your care, my Lord."

"Why not release her to me the day she begins?" He cannot control the tone of his voice, and Kaede grins slightly at his eagerness.

"She will be confused and she will need to be near Kagome if she has any questions. You must understand, this will be something she has never experienced before, she is likely to be afraid and will need comfort and reassurance from her close friend and confidante."

Feeling stupid for having asked such a thing he nods and places his now empty mug on the tiny tray Kaede has set out for him. "Of course. Then all is well. I will take my leave of you now and go to find my Rin." In his near blissful state, he doesn't notice he has referred to the girl as being "his" in front of someone else, and he doesn't bother to explain to the old woman as to why he didn't continue with his well worn list of concerns. He is being driven by instinct to see his intended mate, to look upon her in the last days of her childhood, to treasure her gradual ascent into womanhood, to scent the sweet smell of her first blood as her internal organs begin to finally come to life and serve their true purpose. He will make arrangements to stay with his brother and his pregnant miko as he waits for the day when he can take Rin back with him into the West.

He is nearing where she escaped into the woods, and slows his near sprinting pace so he can listen to her sweet voice as she plays alone. He silently steps into the flora and underbrush, quietly watching her with a set of finely detailed dolls that Kagome had given her as a "cris-miss" gift. The dolls are made of some material from her when called "plas-tick" and they are near perfect representations of her friends and family. Kagome had spent months looking for just the right Barbie dolls that could look just like them, having to settle for a smiling version of Sesshomaru and InuYasha, as those two dolls were made from bleached blonde female doll heads with the proper masculine body and clothing. They just didn't make long, white haired Ken dolls. Kagome had used a felt tip marker to draw on Sesshomaru's markings and had hot glued a set of too-large dog ears to InuYasha's head, and the little Yoda she picked up made a wonderful Jaken. She'd found a Pokemon that made a good Kirara, and she had to settle for a red headed little girl for Shippo, but with the right clothes and a home-made haircut it was as close as she could get to the kitsune's actual appearance. This set of altered dolls was Rin's favorite thing to play with, and Sesshomaru watched in awe of what she was acting out with her dolls…

"'Oh my Lord! You've finally come for me!'" she said as she took the doll that represented herself and made it hug the one that looked like Sesshomaru. Then lowering her voice and mimicking his stony speech, she said, "'Rin. Get your things, we are going to the West.' 'Ok, let me say goodbye to my friends first!'"

He couldn't help but smile. She wanted to go as bad he wanted her to come. Sesshomaru was relieved that she _wanted_ to come, and that she wasn't doing it because it was something that would please him. "'Kagome, you and InuYasha have been so good to me, please make sure to come visit, especially when the pups come.' 'Oh I'm sure your pups will be as pretty as mine, Rin! I hope they have ears and a tail, just like you wish for!'" Sesshomaru tilted his head. Had she mentioned having pups to Kagome? Did she make a claim to him in words in front of anyone, or was this just part of her little play acting?

She made the two dolls hug, and then she made 'Rin' hug 'InuYasha', then said in the hanyou's voice, "'Go on ya runt, you don't wanna keep my brother waitin', he can be a real hard ass if you piss 'im off!' 'Oh InuYasha-sama, you just don't know him like _I_ do! And as for you Shippo, I wouldn't bug InuYasha-sama if you know what's good for you! When his pups come he's gonna be too busy to put up with your trap!'" Sesshomaru fought a laugh when he heard his darling Rin mimic his foul mouthed brother. And despite she and Shippo being 'close' in age, she had always told her Lord that the boy was really too obnoxious and irritated her like none other. This playtime she had by herself, letting her innermost thoughts play out in front of her, was quite possibly the most clear glimpse into his girl's mind he'd ever had. He found himself impatient to see what else she would say next.

She now had Miroku and Sango's likenesses in her clutches, posed so that the monk's hand was at the taijiya's backside, but the difference was that she had Sango kissing the monk's cheek. "'Sango-sama, Miroku-sama, please watch over the babies and bring them to see my pups when they are born. They can be best friends and play together!'" She then put the 'Rin' doll down and made the monk and the taijiya appear to be passionately kissing each other. In her 'Miroku' voice, she said, "'Maybe when we come we'll have another baby, and then your pups and our baby can do baby things together.' 'Watch it Houshi!'" and she made 'Sango' hit her husband. Gods, what a pleasant thing this was, watching her like this! Her innocent playing struck Sesshomaru as being incredibly heartwarming, as she had obviously been running over how this day would be for her when it finally came, and it would be coming in no less than two weeks now if the old miko was correct.

Suddenly she shoved all the dolls away except for the 'Rin' and 'Sesshomaru' ones. Using her play voices, she said, "'Come Rin, it's time to go. We'll take my energy orb so we can get home quickly.' 'Will it be scary my Lord?' 'Only if you don't hold on tight to me.'" She pressed the dolls together tightly, waved them about in the air while making a 'shooooosh' noise, imagining the pure speed his energy orb could travel at.

"This is the best part," he heard InuYasha whisper behind him, startling him out of his spying. He spoke loud enough so that only Sesshomaru could hear him. "She makes this same scene all the time. You really don't know how much she loves you, even though I'll never know why she does." He nodded back to Rin, "Watch, and _listen._ "

Rin had separated her two doll images of herself and her intended. "'Welcome to your new home, Sweetness.' 'Oh, what a big castle you have my Lord!' 'Rin, we are not around those idiot humans in that idiot village anymore, I want you to call me something besides "My Lord" and "Sesshomaru-sama". What would you like to call me?'" 'Rin' doll seemed to ponder this, although the real Rin had thought about this for a long, long time, and she already knew the answer. "'Would you be offended if I called you my koinu?' 'Rin, that's insulting.'" The real Sesshomaru agreed, he was most certainly _not_ a puppy. "'But I want to call you that because of how you kiss me, you make me think of a puppy I had before my hahaue and my chichiue were gone. I know you're not a puppy, you can decimate thousands on any battlefield, I like your puppy kisses and that's why I wish to call you so.' 'Then if you don't mean it as an insult, you may call this one such.' 'Arrigato, my koinu. Ashiteru!'"

"Gods," he groaned nearly silently as his brother patted him on the shoulder.

"It's okay, I kiss Kagome the same way sometimes."

"This is so embarrassing." Sesshomaru was blushing furiously for the first time in his life.

InuYasha smirked, "Oh wait, it gets better." Sesshomaru took this as 'Oh wait, it gets worse.'

Rin, who still had no idea that she now had a very rapt and attentive audience, continued playing. Holding both the 'Rin' and Sesshomaru' dolls she spoke again in her intended's stony tone, "'Rin, tonight is the night I will mark you and claim you as my mate. I will plant pups in your belly and we will be joined together for the rest of eternity. Are you ready, Sweetness?' 'Hai, Rin is ready.' 'Then you must disrobe for me.' 'Hai, my koinu…'" She began to undress both of the dolls, much to Sesshomaru's horror.

"Shh, you have to see this, you have to know what she thinks it will be like," InuYasha said almost silently in his brother's reddened ear. "I'll leave you because I've already seen it, but you must not interrupt her, you _must_ listen to the things she says. I'll see you in a little while." InuYasha turned and made a silent retreat, leaving Sesshomaru to ponder what in the world could be so endearing about what she had to say that could ease his mortified face.

The 'Sesshomaru' doll had the markings on his right wrist, and Rin must have mentioned the ones at his hips and ankles, because they were there as well, and there was no way in hell that bratty little miko knew about those. She laid the 'Rin' doll on top of the leather bag, creating a futon of sorts, and then placed the likeness of himself on top of her. His brother's mate must have demonstrated to her how it was females laid on their back because she had positioned the dolls as if they were really to couple with one another. At least there was one good thing about her little dolls that proved to be useful.

"'Sweetness, I ached for you everyday you were gone at that terrible village. There were days I was so lonely with only Jaken to irritate me all day and nights where I was so cold without you next to me that I couldn't sleep.' 'I know, my koinu, I know. I hoped everyday for my stupid moon blood to come, but it wouldn't, and I would cry at night too because I missed you and our mokomoko so bad.'"

Sesshomaru couldn't believe the words that were sadly pouring from her. She knew him so well that she could sense the things he had done in her absence because of her own feelings for him. He felt his pelt stir at his shoulder; she had called it _our_ mokomoko. How could she have known that is what he thought it should be called as well?

"'Rin, my little sweetness, I want to make love to you, is that okay?' 'I have waited years for you to ask me that. Please, touch me and make me feel good in my tummy.' 'I'm so glad you're home, Rin. I love you with all my heart.'" She then made the dolls move against each other, all while making kissing noises. She made his likeness kiss at her chest, he assumed at her barely curving breasts, and then he watched as she dragged the male doll to the apex of her legs and listened as she made slurping sounds as the red on his face deepened and his cock twitched to life deep in his silks.

"'My Lord! Your puppy kisses feel sooo good there!' 'I know, Sweetness, it's why I'm doing it.' 'Rin is tingling… Please don't stop!' 'Don't worry, I will see you finished.'" Sesshomaru wondered how she had come by such… basal carnal knowledge. Certainly the old woman hadn't told her, and the young miko seemed to be too much of a prude to admit her own knowledge, especially to a young girl. He then remembered Rin had a friend who was already married, and only a year older than her. Her little friend must have shown her all of these things.

"'Rin, I'm about to burst, I'm going to go inside you now so we can both come together.' 'Yes, please put yourself inside of me, I want to make pups with you.' 'It will hurt, but only a little, are you ready?'" 'Rin' doll gave a breathy affirmative moan, and Sesshomaru knew then he would not be able to leave for a moment, lest his now throbbing hard on be revealed to anyone nearby.

She made his likeness slam down hard, indicating a swift burst of pain to end it quickly, and then she made 'Sesshomaru' doll rock back and forth on top of 'Rin' doll again, but instead of kissing noises she made grunts and groans in both of the doll's voices.

"'My love, get ready for your pups! _ugnnnn!_ ' 'Bite me koinu! Don't forget to mark me!' 'Oh yes, I was having such a good time here I nearly forgot! _Chomp!'_ 'Ahhhh!' 'It's over my mate, you are mine, and you will now get big and swell up like Kagome and Sango because there are pups in your belly now.' 'Will they have ears like InuYasha? Will they have a tail like Koga? Will they have both?' 'We will have to wait and see. In the meantime, let's get some sleep and then we can make love again if you want to.' 'Ok, put mokomoko over here, I missed it so bad.'" She put the little cotton fluffy ribbon near the two dolls and tied them together with it. After that, she seemed to just look at the two dolls, miles away in her own mind, dreaming of what it might actually be like, and how right or wrong she was about her little fantasy.

He remained crouched behind a tree, hidden from her view as she began to pack up her dolls. She wandered out of the tree line and picked some flowers, tucking one behind each ear, completely oblivious to his presence. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how he should feel. Part of him was so proud that she wanted him in such a way, and part of him was worried that she was playing out her sexual fantasies with him, and that his _brother_ had witnessed it, and more than once. Could her young appetite for him be so great? Surely she was only playing with her new knowledge of sex in general, surely she wasn't picturing them in that way. He had to admit though, as he watched her dolls, _he_ was picturing them that way. And the way she made the two of them speak, there was such love between them… And by the gods if she wasn't determined to bear him some hanyou pups! Sesshomaru's heart swelled to think that she would be so honored to carry his offspring. He decided he could only smile and be happy that her thoughts of him were full of love, and that she was just as anxious to leave with him into the West as he was.

The taiyokai stood and focused on making his erection go away, at least for now. He had some plans to make, after having seen what Rin's heart held inside. He walked deeper into the forest, gave Rin a wide berth and then sped back to his brother's hut. He was going to need him if this was going to work…


	2. Wild Child

*** I don't own InuYasha or the Barbie name, just a humble fan fic writer, poor as a church mouse and I have more time on my hands than anyone should be allowed to have. ***

* * *

InuYasha was still watching over Rin, although he was trying to do so in a way that wasn't obvious, so he contented himself to clipping his claws with his teeth and losing his thoughts to some of the… unique name choices his mate had decided on for their pup. He had seen Sesshomaru sprint back through the trees, wondered briefly where he was going, and then resumed his lazy thoughts and vigilant guard duty. The hanyou was almost at peace just before he nearly pissed himself when his brother simply appeared behind him seemingly out of nowhere and began speaking.

"Shit!" he cried as he jerked Tetsusaiga from his hip, and then immediately sheathed it. "You scared the weeping, creeping, _fuck_ outta me!"

"You have the foulest mouth this Sesshomaru has ever heard InuYasha. Your mother is certainly rolling in her grave."

"Keh," he said with a smirk, "ask Kagome how foul my mouth is, she ain't got no complaints!"

"Precisely what this one wanted to address with you. Be seated." Sesshomaru didn't dare say 'sit', he remembered the last time he said it InuYasha had nearly broken his jaw.

InuYasha was shaking his head as he sunk to the grass. "Before you even start, I know exactly what you're going to say."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Since when do your skills include mind reading, Otouto?"

"Since you watched Rin and no doubt saw what I saw, a smiling version of you gulping at the cunt of a smiling version of her." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in anger and growled at him. InuYasha decided to not tease him anymore about it and continued, "Kagome told me what happened, but I have my doubts."

"Just tell this Sesshomaru what you were told," he stated in that annoying 'I-really-don't-give-a-shit' tone.

"Ok, here's what Rin told Kagome." He looked over his shoulder to be sure Rin was still out of earshot, then leaned in and lowered his voice a little. "Rin said she'd been collecting herbs out of the garden. She'd taken a big bushel of some kind of plant or another into the shed to be dried out, and she said she'd rested a bit in the dry hay in the dark corner, you know, just an afternoon nap. Then, 'supposedly'," InuYasha said as he rolled his eyes, "Miroku and Sango came barging in locked at the lips and pulling clothes off as he backed her into the bigger pile of hay in the opposite corner. She says she watched the whole thing between them, the licks, the sucks, the fucks, the-"

"Stop. Point taken, please move on," Sesshomaru growled out as he forced himself to breathe and not strangle the idiot in front of him.

"Alright, so she 'supposedly' says she stayed hidden and out of sight because she didn't want to be rude and interrupt them, and she was embarrassed on top of that, so she simply waited until they'd gone before she left. Rin comes to my house and starts begging me to go away so she can talk to Kagome, so I leave, and Kagome threatened to 'sit' me if I was within hearing range. Kagome later told me that Rin starts asking all kinds of questions about what she saw, and Kagome of course starts giving her answers that will make more sense with you being her mate. She tells her how what Sango and Miroku did would be different from what you and her will do, and what to expect and so on. That's how come she knows about the marking and the pups. And also about what noises you're supposed to make." He looked his brother in the eye. "Helluva shock wasn't it?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "This Sesshomaru should have known that somehow or another that lecher was involved."

"Well, what I think happened was totally different that what she says happened."

Sesshomaru glared at InuYasha. "Are you implying this one's girl is a liar?"

"No, I'm saying she was probably too embarrassed to admit that she was curious." He looked back out to where she was sitting in the grass trying not to look at her Lord. "She's doing it now, wanting to look at you but too embarrassed to stare at you, so she keeps looking at stuff in the distance so she has an excuse to look at you when she returns her gaze to her hands."

Inwardly, Sesshomaru was impressed with InuYasha's ability to read her so well. Of course he would never say such a thing to the little hanyou bastard, but he could admit it to himself: InuYasha was quite good at his observations considering his muddled blood. "Hn. So you're telling this one that you think that she sought out the monk and the slayer herself?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I think she wants to be good for you, and so she took it upon herself to observe some unsuspecting couple, whether it was Sango and Miroku or some other village pair. Besides, even as promiscuous as Miroku is he wouldn't just go into some random building and fuck his wife, she would brain him for that. Hell, they've got babies now, they can't just up and leave to go for a romp in the herb shed. They stay home and do their business."

"And you are positive it wasn't you whom she observed?" His gaze bore into InuYasha, who only stared back, undaunted.

"I would've been able to scent her, she'd never catch me off guard."

"This Sesshomaru did when he first got here," Sesshomaru said doubtfully.

"Yeah, but you're a pro, a taiyokai and the most powerful of the remaining inuyokai left. You _should_ be able to sneak up on a half breed like me."

Sesshomaru blinked. Had his barely tolerable half-brother given him… a compliment? InuYasha had never said _anything_ like that to him before. What should he say in return?

"It's good you know your place." There, that should suffice. "This one is still curious as to whom she used as her example. Tell this Sesshomaru, is it common for human women to want… _that?_ "

InuYasha grinned, "You mean do human girls like to be ravaged by their mate's mouth in their intimate place?"

"This one will not repeat himself."

"Honestly, yes. Kagome tells me-"

"Stop. This one knows too much about your private affairs as it is." Sesshomaru merely closed his eyes in exasperation.

"Come on, you like when you get your cock sucked," he said with a sly grin, knowing full well Sesshomaru _must_ have used their father's concubines at least once. "I'd assume the feeling is mutual for girls and their perfect little dripping splits. Sesshomaru, seriously," InuYasha _dared_ to touch Sesshomaru's shoulder, "once you get a whiff and a taste, you will beg her to let you do it, especially when she's on the rag." InuYasha waited until a very irritated Sesshomaru nodded that he had heard and understood what he'd said until he released him.

"What else do you wanna know, I gotta help Kagome get the wash down from the line," he said as he began to stand up.

He broke his speech pattern for a moment as he stood next to his brother. "Kaede said it will be only a few more days before her cycle begins, but all I can think about is how hot her scent is, and how badly I want to take her… I don't know how to just be around her without wanting to fulfill what she thinks should happen."

InuYasha cocked his eyebrow. "Since when do you need an old woman's permission to take what already belongs to you." Sesshomaru looked back at the hanyou, dazed at the simple logic of what he'd just said. "We all know you intend to mate her, we all know you left her here to mature in a safe place where she could learn some useful skills, but we all knew you'd come back to get her. And Kaede isn't her mother or father or family relation, and as far as I'm concerned, Rin has always belonged to you. You do what you feel you should do with her."

"The old miko suggested she remain close until after he first cycle was complete so she could refer to your mate if she had questions or concerns."

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean you can't camp with her every night just inside that tree line there, spending your time doing whatever the two of you feel comfortable doing in the dark."

Sesshomaru's brow furrowed. "You say I should mate her here, before her blood comes?"

InuYasha laughed, "I say if you need to spend a few nights getting used to each other then that's your business! If you want to touch her, go do it. If you dare to taste her, go do it! She's _yours_. I know you've got more honor than to simply fuck her and leave her. I know how you really feel about her, it's all in your scent when she's close." He brushed the grass off his hakema. "I will warn you though, if she's crampin' real hard, she's not going to want you to touch her, and you might be better off to be patient till afterward, no matter how painful it is to wait." He turned, walking away towards his mate.

Sesshomaru glanced up at Kagome, standing with her hands on her hips, looking in their direction. "InuYasha," he called. "Relay to your mate that I am appreciative for her assistance regarding Rin's questions. She is a positive female role model."

InuYasha stopped walking for a moment, turned his head and said over his shoulder, "I'll mention it to her. You should go visit your mate before she starts thinkin' you ain't interested no more." InuYasha joined his pregnant mate at the foot of the hill and began jerking clothes off the line as she folded them and placed them in a small basket. He smiled at something she said as she ran her hands over he swollen belly, and then he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. They were so easy with each other. A perfect pair. Sesshomaru hoped he and Rin could be as easy with each other one day. He turned to face his girl and walked to her. Rin's cheerful face soon made him forget all about watching how she'd played in the woods, and now he only wanted to hold her against his chest.

 _Yes, that could be an easy way to start, just hold her against my_ chest _and not my armor. I haven't done so since she was a child._ Knowing there were eyes all around, he spoke simply to her, "Rin, let us walk for a bit."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama!" She fell into her place at his heel and followed him cheerfully into the forest that she had just left. As soon as he was certain they were away from prying eyes and ears, he found a nice, big, broken jagged place in the earth. It was like a cliff, but smaller, a natural stone jut that created a wall that was about seven feet tall and maybe twelve feet in length. He surveyed the area with his keen senses and then began to remove his armor.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked quietly, unsure of why he was appearing to undress himself before her. Her heartbeat thundered to Sesshomaru's ears, suddenly realizing that she thought he meant to take her here in the filthy forest.

"This one merely wishes to feel your body next to his without the burden of his armor, nothing more." He carefully placed the heavy pauldron and cuirass off to the side, then untied the yellow and blue obi at his waist, removed the leather skirting and breastplate and sat those with the metal parts of his armor. He now stood in only his slightly wrinkled kimono and blinding white hakema. He lounged with his back to the craggy outcropping and motioned for Rin to come to him. "Will you allow this one to hold you to his chest, Sweetness?" She didn't answer him, she simply crawled into his lap and nestled her face into his kimono, her arms wrapped around as much as she could gather in her grasp.

"It has been quite some time since the two of us have been able to sit so closely together," he commented quietly as he buried his face in her hair. She nodded an affirmative, jarring his cheek slightly. "How are you feeling?"

Her Lord had always been able to tell when she didn't feel well. "My belly aches, down low and into my back a little, but its not too bad. Kaede gives me some pain relieving herbs and I'm usually okay for almost all day."

Sesshomaru didn't think the old woman had told her that it was her cycle beginning to start. He wondered briefly, for one paranoid moment, if the old woman had not planned on telling her what was happening in an effort to keep her from leaving. He put the thought out of his mind though. _HE_ knew it was going to be happening, and he would be sure to bring her back to the West when it was time.

"She won't tell me what's wrong with me. Says I'll be better soon and not to worry. So I'm not worrying…" Rin took a deep breath, scenting him with her crummy human olfactory senses that paled in comparison to his own. He smelled of safety, hope, all that was good in her life. She felt his large warm hands on her back, could make out the right one from the left because of the claws and lack thereof associated with each, her could feel his breath gently easing in and out of his lungs, could feel the gentle pulse of his calm heartbeat throughout his entire frame. Rin missed this, this feeling of _rightness_ she always experienced in Sesshomaru's embrace. It was still, even now, the only affection she ever really received.

"Please don't let me go," she whispered as she squeezed her short arms around his chest.

"This one…" _Enough. This is Rin, drop the speech…_ "I don't intend to, my precious little girl." He kissed the top of her head and then scented that she had begun to cry against him. "Rin?"

"I'm sorry, it's my whore's moans," as she wiped at her cheeks.

Sesshomaru chuckled, a sound he'd only ever shared with her. "You mean 'hormones' Rin. But you are right, it's just hormones. I suspect this is not the only time you've cried this week." He gently ran his unclawed hand soothingly through her slightly tangled hair.

"No, I cried a bunch this week. I dunno why, I just couldn't hold it in any more." She sniffled and straightened up. "I guess I just missed you really bad. I miss times like this when it's just me and you and it's quiet." Rin laid her head so that her ear was directly over his heart. Sesshomaru's deadly clawed hand released her back, and he brushed her cheek a few times with the back of his index finger. He missed her too.

"Rin, how would you like to sleep out here with me tonight, just like we used to when you were little. We'll build a nice big fire and we can have a nice meal together, and then you can sleep right here in my lap, wrapped up in our mokomoko."

Her eyes went wide, he scented that she was nearing panic mode, hearing him refer to his fluffy pelt and friend as _our_ as she had in her play fantasy, so in order to calm her, he pulled away from her, lifted her face to him, and licked her cheek, giving her a "puppy kiss" she claimed to love so much. Rin's panic soon gave way to happy contentment as he snuggled her back to his body. "Yes, my Lord, that sounds wonderful."

He considered for a moment asking her to call him her koinu, but decided that her reaction to his referral to his mokomoko was proof enough that he had invaded her privacy and decided not to push the envelope any further. He noticed her little leather satchel containing her playthings and quietly said, "What's in that?" _Maybe she'll feel like showing me_ , he thought. _Maybe it will ease my guilt if she reveals willingly to me at least part of her daydream._

He sensed she was only a little fearful, but was eager to show him the dolls up close. She seemed particularly fond of the one that appeared to be the least altered, which of course was the representation of herself. Rin pulled out the Ziploc baggie full of modern clothes that the dolls had come with, showed Sesshomaru the swords that she and Shippo had made from the foil wrappers that encased the candy Kagome sometimes brought back with her, demonstrated that the dolls could be posed in different ways and that their arms and legs could bend and their heads could swivel, except of course 'InuYasha' doll and 'Sesshomaru' doll because those heads had to be permanently fixed to the bodies as they didn't match.

"I made your armor myself, it's not as strong as yours is, see how flimsy it is?" she said as the foil bent easily at her touch. Sesshomaru scowled at the smiling Barbie face, hating so much that he and InuYasha had been reduced to being portrayed by women. But to Rin and Kagome's credit, they had worked very hard on creating the right clothing. And concerning his armor, the shape and spikes were there, and he felt honored that she had worked hard to make this toy look as much like him as possible.

"I never had toys like this, I was given weapons to play with when I was young." That was a lie, well sorta. It was true he'd been given many weapons to use as a child, but he also had a kodama ball, he had a dozen different sized kendamas, a plethora of kites and mah jong tiles, not to mention little wooden logic puzzles and other various games. But, he never had dolls like this, so it wasn't entirely a falsehood. "How do you play with these toys?" _Yes, Rin, how do you play?_ he thought, ashamed at his breach of trust with her. He'd basically opened her heart and mind and took a peek inside without asking, and it had very obviously disturbed her.

She blushed. "Well, mostly I pretend things with them, like we're all together on a big adventure like when Naraku was alive."

"But you have no Naraku doll?"

She scoffed, "Any ugly old thing will do for that horrible creature."

"I see," Sesshomaru said with a tone of great interest. "I'm going to be staying close to the village for a few days this time, maybe we can play together while I'm here." Rin smiled at him and nodded. "As for now, let me kill us something to eat. Go and tell the old miko you will be camping with me tonight. Bring anything you need with you. By time you return I will have your meal cooking." She cleaned up her sprawl of dolls and accessories and did as her Lord had bid her.

"And then I will show you a new game tonight, Sweetness," he said to himself as he began to hunt.


	3. Playing with Fire

He had no idea what game he wanted to play with her and her dolls. He wanted to show her how it would _really_ be like, and hope that maybe she would want to try the things he was showing her, as in let him touch in places he'd never been but wanted to go so badly. Sesshomaru was so distracted he nearly didn't kill the hare on the first try. Having killed more than enough for his intended, he quickly sought larger game, a small boar would be plenty enough for himself. He tracked and hunted, finally felling the beast and devouring it raw right there, knowing Rin would not want to see him eat in front of her. He ate till he was full, leaving only a little meat behind, which he took back with the hare so Rin would have something to eat in the morning.

He came back to their little camp, started a warm fire and set about skinning and spitting the hare, and just as he sat back against the little "cliff" face, he scented Rin returning. She bounded down the slope to his right, carrying Kagome's big yellow backpack. It looked to be bulging with all kinds of miscellaneous junk, but no doubt it all had a purpose or else she wouldn't have brought it at all. She'd learned from Sesshomaru that the less you traveled with the easier the going was. He wondered what it was she'd brought along.

"What's all that?" he asked in a curious tone, a voice only his Rin and perhaps his mother had ever heard.

"Well, I brought what I thought we would need. There's blankets, some fruit for something sweet to eat, some water, Kaede gave me some herbs to brew in case my ache gets bad again, and of course a kettle to make it in and a strainer… and I brought a change of clothes, just in case." He didn't miss the pink glow that settled in her cheeks.

"Just in case what?" he asked, hoping and praying his inner smirk was hidden. After seeing her play with her dolls and witnessing the scenes between the toy versions of himself and Rin, he had a much better grasp on her hormone driven inner thoughts. He had a hunch as to why the extra clothing, but wanted her to tell him.

"Uh, well… It's dirty in the woods and… it wouldn't be proper to be near my Lord in dirty clothing." _Wow, was that an obvious lie_ , she thought to herself. Really, she was afraid he would try to take her in the night and shred what she had on in his haste to get her naked, and she wanted to be sure that when she returned to the village she wasn't completely nude.

"Ahh, I see," he said, knowing she'd flat out lied to him. He wondered briefly if he should call her out on it; reprimand her to never do such a thing again. But to do so would make him a hypocrite, as he was lying to her about having seen her little imagination at work in these same woods earlier in the day. For now, he decided to let it go. At least until after he'd had a chance to play Dolls with her.

Her dinner cooked quickly, and she brewed the herbs for the pain relieving tea afterward, drank it to the dregs and then settled herself on one of the blankets she'd taken from her own bed. She reached for the leather bag that contained her plastic copies of her friends and spread them out in front of her. "So who do you want to be?"

He frowned at her. "I want to be me." Of course, why would he want to be anyone else? He was obviously the cream of the crop, why waste his time pretending to be someone less powerful and less intelligent?

"Okay. Sometimes I pretend I'm Sango or Kagome. Sometimes I pretend to be Shippo because he's an idiot, but I only do that when I'm feeling really mad, because I make InuYasha beat the hell out of the little assho-" she gasped and covered her mouth, eyes wide. She mumbled something under her hands.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. "'Asshole' Rin? Was that what you were going to say?" She closed her eyes in fear and guilt and nodded, her hands still tightly clamped over her mouth. "Did you learn that word from my Otouto?" She shook her head, then thought about it, then nodded, removing her hands from her face.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama, I learned it from that stupid Shippo, although I have heard InuYasha-sama say it too, and the monk. I'm sorry, I won't ever say it again."

He pulled her into his lap. Rin had a look of surprise on her face, not knowing what to expect from her Lord. He cupped her face and gently kissed her lips, a soft and sweet touch that caused Rin's eyes to flutter shut and her heart to race. The feel of her tiny mouth against his, trembling with immature want and unsure lust was euphoric. Sesshomaru could feel how much she wanted this, could scent it. The message she sent to him was as clear as if she'd spoken her desires aloud to him. He only hoped she was receiving the signals he was sending to her, how drunk her taste made him, how dizzy this feeling caused him to be. He pulled back and licked the tip of her nose, a calming "puppy kiss". "My little girl is growing up, even using grown up obscenities. I don't care if you say them when it's just you and I, but you must know it is unbecoming of a Lady to speak so. I understand it's a way to relieve anger, and so for that purpose I don't mind. I know you don't like the kitsune."

Rin's eyes seemed to be glazed over, sill reeling from the kiss he'd given her. She knew he wasn't unaware of her scent change, but she didn't know he'd done what he'd done on purpose. In fact this was what he wanted her to feel. Sesshomaru had changed the course of the evening's play time from something silly and innocent into hopefully coaxing her into showing him what her deepest secret thoughts were. If he had any say in it, they would be acting any scenes out with each other in the flesh, in front of this warm fire in the middle of the forest, taking his brother's advice and touching and tasting what everyone already knew to be his.

"Rin, are you alright?" She was sitting kind of awkwardly, just sort of staring at him, cheeks blazing and breathing irregularly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting to regain her composure. Her Lord and intended had never kissed her like that before, and it only made her nervous and unsettled stomach churn that much more. Yes, Sesshomaru had kissed her on her lips before, and that in itself was not new. But this… He was gentle, almost reverent, as if he were kissing some holy relic, as if he were trying to convey a thousand emotions he had for her in one single kiss. If only she knew that this was exactly what he was attempting to do, and he had succeeded.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Sorry." Rin tucked her hair behind her ear and squirmed away from him, unsure of the tingle she was now feeling in her female flesh. She'd had felt it before when she thought of her Lord, had it when she would play with her dolls and pretend that it was he and she on the night of her marking and mating ceremony. But to have him actually be present and be the cause of the tingle, it was amplified, nearly turning her to a nonfunctional blob of goo at his feet.

"You don't look fine, Sweetness…" Rin didn't look at him as he addressed her, merely tried to preoccupy herself with getting her dolls in order so they could play. She mumbled under her breath, and when she sifted her position on the ground, leaning up and across to Kagome's yellow pack, Sesshomaru got a clear scent of her definite arousal. _Ahh, Rin… I see now. We will definitely have to take care of this new ache. But first, I have to stoke that little fire…_

"Uh, are you ready to play my Lord? Here's 'you'. Who should I be?" The blush in her face seemed to have faded, but Sesshomaru could still smell she was far from over the sweet and tender peck on the lips he'd given her. Had Rin possessed his demon sense of smell she would have been able to scent his want for her as well, would have been able to hear his own heart thundering.

"I want you…" he said in his velvet voice, pausing on purpose to let her take in the innuendo he wanted her to hear, "to be you. Why would I want it any other way?"

Flames in her cheeks once more, the words' meaning not lost on her, she whispered, "Because it's pretend. It doesn't have to be real."

"What if I want it to be real?" Sesshomaru caught those brown eyes and held them in his intense golden stare. "What if I don't want to pretend?"

Rin said nothing, only gaped and forgot how to breathe. Was he… was he propositioning her? Could it be he was tired of waiting for her stupid moon cycle to begin? Could it be he wanted her as bad as she wanted him? Was this really happening? A faint smile crossed his face; she was crumbling under only his voice and his words. "I… I… Sesshomaru-sama, what… I don't understand what you want…"

"Hn. Let's play Rin. Get your doll, we'll pretend." _For now, anyway,_ he thought with an inner grin. "What should we pretend to be doing?"

The first thing that crossed her mind was pretending to leave and be on their way to their castle in the west. However Rin wasn't ready to share that little scene with him. She was completely unsure of what to pretend in its place though. "I dunno, what do you wanna do, my Lord?"

"Rin," he said, "we can pretend to do any number of things, are you certain there isn't anything you can think of to do? Surely you've pretended that you and I have done things before." He was determined to get her comfortable enough to share with him what she held most sacred in her heart, if only so that it would grant him permission to ease that hard tug in her stomach, to cease that tingle she was no doubt feeling in her lowest point of her body. "What is the one thing you want more than anything in the world?"

"For my stupid moon blood to come." Rin answered quickly and seriously, but did not look at him.

Sesshomaru gazed at her. "Sweetness, it will be soon, I promise." He reached out and put his hand on her arm. "I swear to you Rin, you won't have to wait much longer."

"That's what everyone says," she responded as she played absently with 'Rin' doll's hair. "I'm the last of my friends to get it, and the longer it waits to come the longer I have to stay here. The longer we can't…" She tilted her head up to look at him, twin tears racing down her flaming face. "The longer we can't be together as we want to be."

Seeing how upset she was, finally feeling how alone she felt herself to be, it undid his resolve to taunt and tease her into letting him touch her. Sesshomaru grabbed her and pulled Rin into his lap once more, embracing her as tight as he possibly could. She cried into his unarmored shoulder, sobbed as he patted her back and stroked her hair soothingly. He knew some of this to be her horribly fluctuating hormones, but he knew some of this was something she carried with her all the time, the feeling of inadequacy at being the last to get her monthly blood, the feeling that no one wanted to really get close to her because they knew she would be leaving into the West as soon as her blood came. He felt it wrong to keep anything from her any longer, and he spilled his guts to her about everything he knew since he'd landed earlier that day.

"Rin, my Sweetness, I have something to tell you. First, I need to apologize to you. I came to find you in the forest earlier, I saw how you played." He felt her face heat from another round of blushing. "I want you to know I thought it was beautiful and perfect and I can't wait to make love to you on our mating night." The taiyokai scented a spike in her arousal; it stroked his ego in a wonderful way. "I'm sorry I spied on you, but I just couldn't turn away. I couldn't not look at how happy you seemed, how overjoyed you were at the thought of leaving this village and becoming my precious mate and Lady. You're the only thing in the entire universe I care for, I'm sorry I intruded on your privacy that way. Please forgive me."

She was still crying, but pulled back from him and wiped at her eyes before he started kissing away her tears. "You weren't mad at me?" she asked in a cracking voice.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because of things I made 'us' do. Obviously I didn't get that information from Kaede." She sighed, knowing shed have to confess sooner or later, better now than on her special night. "I spied on someone to find out what I am supposed to do for you that night." Rin decided if he was going to be honest then she'd better be honest too. He said nothing, only looked her in the eye hoping she would continue without him having to ask, and she did.

"See, my friend Suzumi just got married not too long ago, and I asked her what I should do on the night you and I first come together, and she said it was complicated, but she could show me if I promised to hide and be very quiet. So she hid me inside a special chest at her hut. There was a wide crack in the side because one of the boards wasn't perfectly straight, and so I watched her and her husband, only so I would have an idea of what might happen between you and me. But I knew it wouldn't be exactly the same because you're yokai, so I asked Kagome-sama a bunch of questions." She hid her face in her hands. "I'm no better than Miroku-sama, a peeping lecher."

"No Sweetness, your reasons for spying were much more honorable than his, I assure you. Although I wish you had just asked me, I understand why you did what you did. I would have told you if you had asked." He kissed her forehead. "You are not a peeping lecher, and your curiosity and willingness to learn for my sake is very touching. However, I must ask that you never do such a thing again. I am your Lord and intended. You must come to me when you have such concerns in the future, or at least to Kagome if you would rather have a female's advice." She nodded against him, his clawed hand still lightly scratching her back through her kimono. "Now, my little girl, the next thing I must confess is that Kaede informed me of what is ailing you. I'm not sure why she neglected to tell you, only that perhaps she though you wouldn't be able to sleep if you knew."

Rin raised her head, eyes wide and body trembling. "Am I going to die? Do I have some kind of disease?"

Sesshomaru laughed. "No! Nothing as trivial as some disease is going to take you away from me! And besides, you're not even ill. Rin," he took her hand and kissed her palm, scenting another increase in her arousal, nearly overcoming the scent of her fear. "I told you your moon blood would come soon. Sweetness, the aches in your lower belly… This is the pain of your womb coming to life. Kaede told me it would be before the week is out."

"What?" she asked nearly silently.

"It's almost over. I'll be staying here with you until after your first cycle has completed, and then we will go home. We will go to the West, and I will love you and pup you and we will live in our castle and be happy for the rest of our days."

Rin began to cry again, but it wasn't from sadness, and he simply held her close, letting her get through it. "My Lord, I cannot wait to finally be able to… go home with you."

"I know. I tried to get her to let me take you now, right when I found out." Sesshomaru buried his face in her hair, "She insists that you stay here for your first cycle so that if you have questions Kagome or the slayer can be of assistance to you."

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry I kept secrets from you, it won't happen again." She had wiped her face and sat looking at him sincerely. "It was wrong of me to so, to treat the love of my life in such a rude way."

"Answer me this one last thing, and we'll put all this behind us. Why did you really bring an extra set of clothing?" Sesshomaru felt her face heat again. She was certainly easily embarrassed as a result of her female changes.

"I… thought you might try to take me here at camp, and I thought you might… I dunno, shred my clothing in order to get to me. I feel so silly for not telling you the truth, but I'm a little ashamed of how badly I want to lay with you, ashamed of how often the thought of it enters my mind. I only hope you desire the same of me, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Call me something else Rin. Sesshomaru-sama is such a mouthful." He smiled at her. "I'll even let you call me koinu if that's what you want."

She got to her knees, put her hands on his shoulders and touched her forehead to his. "I think I'd like to call you just Koi instead. It's much shorter and much nicer."

Sesshomaru captured her lips again, only this time they were on the same wavelength, and it was only a moment before she was pressing harder into him, only a moment before she locked her arms around his neck and opened her little mouth, inviting him in to taste of her for the first time, a soft grunt coming from her as she experienced this new way of kissing. With a bit of effort, he pulled himself away from her. "Sweetness, I want to lay with you just as badly. I will give you the option of waiting until we are at our castle or doing it here and now. I only want you to be happy, it matters not to me when it happens." He abandoned her lips to kiss her neck, just where he planned to put his mark on her. He smiled against her skin as she moaned under the sensation.

"Koi, there are so many things I have not done with you. Let us save our final act for the castle."

"There are many things I want to teach you, I am glad you've chosen to wait." Sesshomaru licked her cheek. "But I know you are… unsatisfied. I know your stomach is churning and your female flesh is crying to be sated."

Rin nodded, wondering how he knew she was aching for his touch so badly, chalking it up to his exquisite sense of smell. "Yes, my Lord. It is tingly and sensitive, and it feels damp, like something wet is rolling down whenever you touch me or kiss me, especially when you lick the inside of my mouth."

"Like this?" he inquired as he opened her up and swept his demon tongue along her gaped teeth, tasted of her tongue as she tried to taste him as well. She gave an 'Uh-huh' as her barely curving hips swayed forward, a reflex that spoke volumes.

"Do you like the feelings you get when I kiss and touch you?" He was speaking quietly, listening to their hearts beat quickly, ironically in time with each other.

"Yes, Koi, more than anything I've ever felt before in my entire life." Rin was breathless.

"Hand me our dolls, I will show what I can do to help you."


	4. High Enough

"Hey, lemme ask ya somethin'," he said as he held his very pregnant wife in their futon, snuggling close after his nightly massage to her aching back and legs. "Was I ever really awkward around you?"

"Awkward how?" Kagome asked as she stretched and yawned.

"Well, like concerning our first night together. Like the first night I laid with you…" he said quietly as he stroked her hair back from her face. "Did I seem overly nervous or anything?"

She covered his hands with hers, his arms wrapped around where his offspring lay safely housed inside Kagome's frame. "My love, I think we were both nervous. I had some knowledge of what to expect, but that didn't mean I was confident in any way. I can't speak for you, but I think you had some idea of what needed to happen as well, but I'd have to say I imagine anyone's first time is completely nerve wracking. So to answer your question, you probably were very nervous, but not any more than anyone else has ever been."

InuYasha buried his head in his mate's hair. "That's good."

"Why do you ask?"

"Sesshomaru is about to shake apart at the seams. Rin's cycle is close to beginning, and her scent is making him fuckin' nuts. On top of that, he saw her playing with her dolls today."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no! What did he say?" She tried to sit up but her mate forced her to stay down and rest,

"His reaction was expected. He was embarrassed about the dog kisses, though. It was the only time I've ever heard that bastard groan." Kagome giggled as she tried to imagine Sesshomaru palming his face and groaning. "I left him to watch the dirty parts by himself, I didn't wanna watch it again."

"So what did he decide to do about it?" she asked quietly, wincing as her pup kicked hard into her ribs.

"I told him to do whatever he felt was appropriate," he said as he craned over Kagome's shoulder, watching her stomach move of its own accord. "I told him she belongs to him and he can do with her what he feels is necessary."

"A person doesn't belong to any other person, InuYasha. She is linked to him, but she does not belong to him. Rin is not a piece of furniture or some other material possession, she's a person." This was a very touchy subject for Kagome. Her modern era education had taught her that every person is free and cannot be owned by another.

"But you belong to me," InuYasha said as he stuck his tongue out and outlined his mating mark with it.

"That's different, we are marked and bound to each other. As of right now, Rin is not bound to Sesshomaru."

He chuckled behind her, a soothing low sound that made Kagome feel sleepy and safe. "He's camping with her just inside the trees, I caught their combined scent on the wind earlier. Sesshomaru may mark her before her cycle comes… In fact they might be bound and marked already."

"You don't think he'd force her to do anything do you?" This was a big concern for Kagome, but she was afraid to say anything. Now that the moment of Rin's probable deflowering was about to occur, she thought she should at least voice her concerns to her mate. "I mean, he wouldn't hurt her on purpose to come to his own end would he?"

"No, he would sooner give up his title than injure Rin in any way, that's the only thing I'm completely sure of regarding the two of them."

His mate sighed in his arms, "Then good for her, the girl has been more than patient. Besides, it's kinda sweet the way she hung on the way she did for him. And even though it's embarrassing to admit, I did the same with my dolls, and when I was younger than her. But of course the repercussions had absolutely no bearing on what you and I have. I can't imagine how her play has changed their relationship."

"What?" he asked, a surprised smirk forming on his lips. "You're kidding!"

"It's just something girls do, it's kinda like a practice run for the real thing. Don't tell me you never ran through different scenarios regarding your first time."

"Honestly, I didn't. By the time you and I were serious enough to even consider thinking about that, we were so busy with Naraku that there was room for no other thoughts. And then I never thought you were coming back, so I was consumed with my agony. But before all that, I never expected anyone would ever love me for the hanyou that I am. That's why you're so much more special to me than Kikyo. She was always trying to change me and you never once asked anything like that of me."

"And I never will," she said as she squeezed his hand. "Blow the lamp out, we should get some rest. I have a feeling the pup will be coming soon."

He kissed her and bid her goodnight, raised up and blew the flame out, and then lay back down behind his woman, drifting to sleep thinking of how much he loved her.

* * *

-

* * *

"And then you would put your legs like this," he demonstrated, feeling the soft click as he bent the doll's legs into the proper position. "Then you put them over my shoulders, like this," he said as he clarified the things that she witnessed at her friend's hut that fateful late afternoon.

"And all I have to do is lay there? But what about you, Koi?" Rin was watching with eager eyes, soaking in as much of this new information as she could and trying to figure out how satisfying her flesh would satisfy her Lord's when it did not involve actually losing her virginity just yet.

"That will come later, and all you have to do is touch me in a rhythm. I can show you how when the time comes." Sesshomaru stroked the side of her face. "If you're not ready for me to taste you, we'll just deal with the touches for now. I refuse to rush you for my sake."

She took a deep breath. "Let's just start slow and see where we end up. I have a better understanding of what can be done now." Sesshomaru set the playthings aside and laid over on his side, watching his little Lady-to-be as she nervously bit at her lip. He patted the blanket next to him, indicating that she should lie next to him. She crept closer, scooting so that she faced him when he embraced her.

Sesshomaru cradled her face in his large unclawed hand. "They say a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Let us begin ours with a single kiss." She nodded in his palm, and they each leaned in closer to one another, closing the gap at a leisurely pace. The moment their lips touched, Rin felt that almost nauseating tug at her stomach, her female area felt suddenly hot and tingly, and Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted by the amplification of her musky scent. It was like fine wine to him, a treasure that _he_ was the one who was bringing her to such a state of arousal. Indeed, he wanted to do just as Rin imagined: shred her clothing and find the source of this flavor, find it and take breath after breath of it, open his mouth and drink of it until he was so drunk he passed out from it. _How well she knows me,_ he thought.

Rin's tiny hand moved from where it fell lazily across her barely curving breast and slid up to finger the magenta stripes at her intended's cheek. Sesshomaru began to purr deep in his chest and she let out a quiet gasp, the vibration going straight to every tingly place on her and causing that wet feeling again at the juncture of her legs. She opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was staring back at her. With a giggle she pulled away from him. "You're too close, I'm going cross-eyed!"

"Then don't look, just feel," he said with a little smile.

"But… your eyes are so beautiful, Koi. Like fresh honey or pristine amber. Unlike any I've ever seen." Rin blushed with her admission of her favorite of his features.

"InuYasha's eyes are just the same as mine, Sweetness."

"Yes, but yours are better, because they belong to you, my Lord." She leaned up and kissed him again, but this time she opened her mouth and allowed him to explore her cavern at his pace. She felt his face flare with eager heat; felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand pressing into the small of her back, bringing her hips close to his. Almost cautiously, he pushed his growing erection into her, senses on high alert, searching for any resistance from her at this new feeling. Much to his relief, she gave a throaty groan as the pressure he applied both relieved and stirred the tingle that had moved into the plump lips of her split. He ground into her more forcefully, testing his limits with her, growing steadily larger with every positive response Rin gave him. He purred a little louder and pulled away from her.

"Sweetness, I think it's time we undressed, at least partially," he said in a breathless voice.

"Um, how much do I take off?" she asked in an equally unsteady voice.

"I think just removing your obi will be enough. As long as you can open your kimono it should be fine." He sat up and jerked his own kimono and juban out of his hakema, untying both and removing them. Sesshomaru quickly folded them into a makeshift pillow for his little girl. He laid back down beside her, listened as her breath hitched upon the sight of his smooth and defined chest, a sight she had not seen since she was a small child, and definitely never seen through these eyes that now knew what took place between a man and a woman in the dark.

"My Lord… I… You truly are perfection." Rin placed a shaky hand on his pectoral, admired the sinewy muscle beneath and the silkiness of the skin that covered it. His skin was pale, but healthy and translucent, and Sesshomaru was surprised when she bent forward and kissed him where her hand rested. His nearby nipple beaded as her warm breath ghosted across him, and he choked back the moan that was in his mouth. As eager as he was for her, he absolutely refused to make her do anything to him. These little "tastes" were all for her, all to help her ease into this ocean of pleasure he intended to give her. It wouldn't do to drown her for his own ambitions.

"Rin, may I open your kimono? May I touch you?" His voice was low and calm, despite his inner roiling passion. She looked into his eyes and nodded gently with a bright close lipped smile. Rin trusted Sesshomaru completely, knew he would take care of the ache that was nestled in her gut and in the pit of her femininity. She knew he would see to her 'release' as he'd called it, and so she was happy to let him have access to whatever he needed in order to achieve that goal.

Sesshomaru drew in a deep breath, desperately trying to calm his demon and get him under control before lifting the outer edge of her garment. Once he felt the beast fall back into its place, he reached out gingerly for the hem of the orange and cream checkered print, raised it up and slowly bared her shoulder, revealed her small nipple and the most beautiful little breast he'd ever seen. She curved out enough that there was a nice little shadow, and though gravity had no effect on her yet, he could tell its weight from how it hung from her chest. He smiled. "You surpass me in your physical perfection Sweetness. I will never see anything lovelier in my lifetime as I see you right now."

Rin blushed, visible even in the twilight of their camp. Sesshomaru guided her arm out of its sleeve and let his eyes feast upon her. Her skin was unmarked. She had a healthy tan from her elbows down, a cute little "V" shaped tan line at her throat, and no evidence of scratches or scrapes or scars or any sign of any injury. The taiyokai left her hip shrouded, kept that most enticing part of her covered for the moment as he studied what he could see, burning every inch of her into his mind, memorizing every shape she had. He nudged her to roll to her back, held her clothing closed at the waist as they worked together to free her other arm. When her upper half was completely bare, she sat up and asked, "Koi, is it alright if I put my chest on your chest?"

Sesshomaru rolled to a sitting position and held his arms open to her. Wordlessly she walked on her knees to him while keeping her lower half covered tightly. Rin came to a stop just inches from touching his maleness with her strong thighs, much to Sesshomaru's dismay. Unsure of how to properly place her body next to his, she put her hand on his shoulder and leaned in gently, neither of them missing that her tiny breasts touched him before the rest of her did. Once she was firmly against him, Sesshomaru let that groan out he'd bottled up moments before, delighting in how warm and soft she felt against him as his arms encircled her, how perfect and right it felt to hold her like this. "Gods little one… How long I have waited for this, to properly hold you against me this way."

Rin's brow furrowed. "I'm confused, we haven't even done anything yet really, why is this so important?"

Sesshomaru could tell she was still too young to know the difference between lust and love, but decided to try and explain anyway. "Sweetness, I could be physically attended to by anyone and gain my release. That is not why I desire you so." He buried his face in the crook of her neck, smelling of her creamy skin. "I love you for the non-physical things, the moments we shared before now. You taught me how to be compassionate, how to feel with my heart and how to see the world through eyes that weren't consumed by conquest and power. You taught me how to stop and smell the flowers, to enjoy the sunshine on my face, to be happy when it rains. These things you've shared with me have made my love for you much deeper than just your body and what you can physically do for me." He could scent her confusion. "That being said though, because you mean so much to me and for all the right reasons, the physical attention you show me is priceless, worth more than all the wealth in the whole of Japan, because it is a privilege to be loved physically by someone whom you care most deeply about."

"Is that why when I think about you the tug in my stomach isn't as strong as when you touch me?" she asked as she let her fingers slip through his hair.

"Yes, anata. It's intensified because you love me, and it's because you know I love you just as much. Any other person might be able to give you a release but it will not feel the same as when I give it to you." Sesshomaru's cock was nearly in pain as it seemed to swell even more at the thought of giving Rin her first orgasm. He kissed her neck. "Does this feel good to you, Sweetness? Do you like my skin against yours?"

Rin nodded. "Hai, I can feel your heartbeat and the rumble of your voice this way." She sighed in his ear, "I feel safe and warm, and I really like how your hands feel on my back." Sesshomaru made a note of this as he began to run his hands lightly over her spine and shoulders, mindful of his claws.

"I think you'll _love_ the way they feel on your chest, little one." _Please Rin, please let me touch your chest…_ he thought to himself desperately. He thought briefly of running away from her, taking care of his own need, and then returning so he could assist her without the burden of _needing_ her so badly. His beast awoke and screamed for him not to do so, to simply wait it out until she was ready to give back to him, so he would wait.

"You want to touch my breasts? But I thought they were only for feeding babies?" Rin leaned back and sighed, "There's so much I don't understand, Koi. I'm sorry I'm so full of questions. It must be frustrating dealing with them all."

"Never, ever apologize to me for being curious or wanting to educate yourself on a subject. Promise me right now that you will never say such nonsense again." Sesshomaru was almost angry with her. There was nothing to be done about her ignorance of such things, but he was more than willing to help her learn and it would accomplish nothing if she felt she couldn't come to him with questions, about this or any other subject.

Rin looked fearful for a moment, then said, "I promise. Please don't be angry…"

Sesshomaru shook his head at her. "I'm not angry. I am going to be your mate in a few days, you must learn that you can ask me anything, know that I will never lie to you for any reason, and that you can trust me with your deepest darkest secrets. I will never betray you or allow harm to come to you, and I will always answer you when you are unsure, even if I am as unsure as you are." He put his forehead on hers. "Now, if you don't mind, can we get back to those sinful kisses or do we have to talk all night long?"

Rin grinned. "I thought you said something about touching my breasts… I am curious as to why this would please me, or you for that matter. It's not as if I can feed you with them, they're barely there as it is."

He smiled as he gathered her to him, hooking his arm under her behind and getting to his knees. "Rin, part of my pleasure comes from pleasing you. It's what fuels that tug in my own stomach, and when you are more experienced it will be the same for you." He moved on their blanket and laid her once more on her back. Rin laid her arms casually at her sides. Sesshomaru lowered himself to her mouth and worked his lips against hers, breaking the seal on her mouth and delving deep, their saliva mixing into a new flavor that they both enjoyed. His silver hair fell in a cascade around them, closing them off from the rest of the world as he settled himself between her shrouded legs, keeping most of his weight off of her on his right forearm, not wanting to touch her with the clawed hand just yet.

The left hand, the one that sprouted from his newly regenerated arm, started its journey at Rin's right, trailing slowly and softly from her wrist to her meaty forearm, up her toned bicep and to her strong shoulder. He touched her cheek, then traced her jaw line before moving to her collarbone and eventually brushing over her baby pink nipple. She gasped against his lips and he purred to settle her. His mouth moved from hers to kiss at her neck. He wanted to hear what she had to say regarding this new touch she'd just experienced.

"What was that? What did you do, it was incredible!" she gasped. Saying nothing he worked his way back to her nipple and just lightly swept the pad of his index finger across it, smiling against the skin of her neck as she moaned. It hardened quickly, and when he gently pinched it she cried out in a voice that was wanton. "That feels divine…" she said in a squeak. "It made a lot of that wetness roll down from up inside me."

"It's supposed to, it's what makes my entrance easier, but we won't be doing that for a little while still, don't worry." He kissed away from her neck, trailing down to her neglected breast. "Just wait, Rin, it gets better!" It was hard for him not to smile, something about this whole experience was making a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest that filled him with what he imagined to be a happy pink glow. It felt so funny to feel this happy after years of knowing nothing inside but bitterness and anger. How wonderful to not only be alive, but to feel as though he were.

"I don't know how it could possibly get bet-TER!" Rin cried out the last of her statement as his tongue came into sweet contact with her left nipple, completely covering the whole of her areola, teasing her into arching her back off the ground in extreme bliss. Sesshomaru purred, but she only moaned louder, her face screwed into a mask of overwhelming ecstasy. Her breath was shallow and ragged as he continued to touch and taste her simultaneously. "Ahhh, Koi, it's sooo gooood…" she hissed. Sesshomaru sucked hard and pulled back a little, eliciting another healthy whine from her. _Gods, I'm gonna cum in my clothes if she keeps that up…_ he thought as he gently released her.

"Does it ache, Rin? Does your precious little flower ache inside?" he asked in a gritty lusty voice. "Do you crave your release?"

"Yessssssss…" she whispered, still writhing under the ministrations of his fingers on her other breast. "It aches so good, but I want more, I want the release…"

"Then you shall have it. I'm going to touch your flower, it won't hurt at all, I promise. In fact, it will be better than even what you just felt."

"Gods, how is it you can make each touch better than the last?" she keened.

"Because I love you and I've waited a long time to show you just how much. Now shush, just lay back and feel what I do to you, and please don't be afraid to tell me how much you like it." He planned on not letting her touch him this first night together, he would allow himself to be lost in her vocalizations and spill his seed in his fundoshi, hoping it wouldn't seep through to his hakema before he had a chance to rinse it out.

Sesshomaru returned his warm wet mouth to her breast, her reflexes pushing herself into him, wanting him to devour that part of her body whole. He softly released her other nipple, his hands gliding easy across her stomach until he felt the fabric of her kimono. The taiyokai's fingers pulled the layers apart, dividing the garment and revealing first one hip, then the other, and then he groaned as that first clear smell of her hit him in the face. It was all Sesshomaru could do to keep from leaping downward and shoving his tongue so far up inside her that he could slurp her fluids down as they were produced, not even giving them a moment to roll down her inner channel. _InuYasha was right… just one whiff and I'm nearly completely gone…_

Rin looked down at her feminine place and saw her Lord scenting her. "Is it a good smell?" she asked, knowing his perceptions of smell and taste were completely different from hers.

"Complete perfection, Sweetness. I've hungered for this scent for a long time." He peeked up at her through his bangs, sweaty with the effort of being slow and gentle with her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm dying without your touch, my Lord. Please give me my release…" Her eyes were pleading, her breath raspy.

"Rin, I know you don't understand why I will ask you to do so, and I promise to explain it when we are finished, but, please beg me." Sesshomaru gave her an almost sad look, as if to ask her to vocalize her wants was shameful. She couldn't resist him, and remembered that the couple she observed had used some form of begging and dirty talk between them. She assumed this was what he wanted.

"Please Koi, please taste of my breast again, touch me where I ache and make me feel my first release…" He closed his eyes like he was savoring every word like a delicacy.

"Mmm, more, use your words Rin, we will release together if you do." She nodded as he found his way back to her still pebbled nipple. She cooed to him as his unclawed hand danced across her upper thighs, working slowly up to where her sparse curls sat, and then with a suckle to her chest, he gently pressed the tip of his middle finger to the top of he natural divide, feeling for her swollen bud of silk. As soon as he brushed it, Rin let out a gasp that was almost a scream.

"Tell me how much you like it Rin, tell me what it feels like…"

"K-k-koi, I need to… _Uhhhnn_ GODS don't stop! C-can I… Can I use my foul words?"

"Yes, the more the better, just tell me everything, I need to hear your voice telling me how good this is…" Sesshomaru had begun to gently push his shrouded member into her leg, the pressure and friction of the sensation driving him so close to his end. "Speak little one, or I'm going to stop." He took the opportunity to remove his finger and then replaced it with the pad of his thumb when she began to beg once more.

"No! Don't stop! Kami, please Sesshomaru," she said as she heard him moan at the sound of his name from her mouth. "Koi, work your finger harder, mmm yesssss! It feels so fucking good, Sesshomaru! Your touch makes my cunt feel soooo gooood.." Rin felt him hunch against he leg, felt his hardness rubbing against her. She moved her leg in time with his rhythm, smiling as he keened under her touches to him. She was beginning to understand now what he meant about his pleasure coming from her pleasure. Rin continued to beg him, to tell him everything that raced through her delirious mind, her speech laced with obscenities as he continued to grind himself against her as her leg seemed to know just how to touch him next. They were both in emotional turmoil when Rin suddenly jerked under him, went as stiff and silent as a stone, and then she let out a cry like none other as he felt his hand suddenly moistened by the rush of her sweet cum rolling gently down from inside her, coating his hand as he finally exploded himself inside his silken wrappings. He growled and hissed and snarled in such a way that Rin was nearly afraid of him, or at least afraid of the razor sharp teeth now nipping at her tender nipple. Once his spasms subsided, Sesshomaru rolled to his back, sucking wind and grinning an evil grin. He'd made it, but just barely; he came just seconds after she did, meaning if she'd taken any longer he would've humiliated himself in not outlasting her. He brought the hand he'd used at Rin's split and groaned as he licked her essence from his digits. The finest sake could not compare. Sesshomaru's intended was simply perfect for all five of his senses. He reveled in his euphoria.

Rin laid in much the same way, the ache in her lower body completely faded into a sweet and gentle satisfaction that she was never able to achieve on her own. She suddenly felt lazy and sleepy, but she rolled to her side, laying her arm almost seductively over her side and letting her hand rest on her hip. "I've never felt as wonderful as I do right now. I had no idea it would be this good."

"And it will only get better from here, Sweetness. We still have a long way to go." He pulled her into his arm and stroked her back. "I love you so much Rin. I am nothing without you. Only a few days time separates us from being mated. I'm glad we've found a wonderful way to pass the time together," he said as he kissed the top of her head. Rin blushed against his chest. Her time in Edo was nearly at an end; she only hoped her time in the Western Lands would last long enough to make up for what she'd missed with her lover.

"I've got to rinse my clothes out, Sweetness. I won't be gone long, but you should try to sleep now. I'm sure you're exhausted."

As if on cue, she yawned. "I want to sleep curled up next to you, my Lord."

"I won't be gone long, but I must wash my clothes out. It wouldn't do for me to walk around in stained clothing." He kissed her once more, a sweet and tender peck on the lips. "I will be back before you know it, and then we can sleep close to each other my love."

Rin nodded as she pulled her kimono back closed and tied it loosely in the front, just in case he decided to try and stir her ache again. She lay back gazing up through the tree tops, picking out stars through the branches. Such a wonderful evening, such a wonderful experience… such a wonderful person to be mated to in a few days. Rin thanked the gods for her blessings this day, and before Sesshomaru returned she had fallen asleep, snuggling into his kimono and juban, snoring quietly. He draped his fundoshi over a few branches to dry, hauled a second blanket out of the yellow pack Rin had brought with her, and covered both of them in it. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled his little girl tight to his chest, and they both slept by the light of their dying fire, sated and serene in the peaceful night.


	5. The Stroke

Morning came too soon, and Edo was alive and busy by the time the sun had cleared the horizon. Miroku and Sango were tending to their washing: Sango dealing with the children as Miroku contended with the diapers and other clothing. Kagome had decided in the night that she'd had enough of being pregnant, and so today she and InuYasha were going to be walking all over the village, trying to walk this pup into active labor. They meandered down by the river and found their friends there, Sango wincing at the sight of Kagome's large belly, knowing that she would be looking very much the same in a few short months, already pregnant with number four. "Gods Kagome, haven't you had that baby yet?"

"Pup!" she and InuYasha said at the same time. "And no, but I'm more than ready for him to come on out." Kagome gently knocked on her abdomen. "Listen up in there! You've worn out your welcome! It's time to come out!" Sango laughed as Kagome sighed, exhausted and frustrated. "Already he doesn't listen."

"Hey, sit down on this boulder, take a break," InuYasha said as he steered her over to take a seat. "If you went into labor right now you'd be too tired to stick it out, you need to rest and give this walkin' thing up. You can't rush our boy out."

Kagome rubbed at the small of her back. "Damn, I really can't wait to have him out of me. I can't wait to sleep on my stomach again, and not have this incessant ache in my spine…"

"The first time you get woke up in the middle of the night to change a dirty diaper or to feed him you'll wish you'd never said that Kagome," Sango remarked with a knowing smile.

"Didn't keep you from having more though," the young miko grumbled.

Sango smiled at Miroku. "Well, I did promise you at least ten. But I don't mind, the making is the fun part anyway."

"Ha! See Kagome! I told you he was rubbing off on her!" InuYasha was grinning at the monk and his wife. "I knew you were just as big a pervert Sango!"

"If you watch my kids I can take my husband home and remind him of just who the lecher in our family really is," she said with a smirk, causing Kagome's jaw to drop and Miroku to smile.

"Sorry Sango, I'm too busy trying to get my own kid to come out, you're gonna have to have Rin or Kaede watch 'em." He rose and then said, "Oh wait, Rin is out, she's a little busy."

Miroku gathered up the basket containing the wet clothes and had his daughters follow him back to their hut so he could string the wet clothes out on the line, leaving Sango and their son behind to find out what Rin was up to.

"So where is she? What's she busy doing?"

InuYasha grinned and began, "Sesshomaru came in yesterday. Kaede told him about how Rin's moon blood should be coming soon, as in this week. He's decided to stay here until she's ready to leave."

Sango bounced her drooling son on her lap. "That's sweet of him, waiting with her like that."

"I doubt he's only waiting, I'm pretty sure he's uhh, instructing her, on how to do certain things."

Sango's eyebrows raised as she commented, "Wow, I didn't expect him to do such a thing away from his castle. Wait, how do you know what he's got planned? It's not like you two are close or anything."

InuYasha wore a smug look as he jutted his chin into the air. "He actually came to me and asked my opinion on the subject. It was my idea!"

"Of course. That's why it seems like something he wouldn't do." Sango sighed. "Lucky girl, I'd love to see him naked, just once. Just to get a look at those stripes…" she said as she closed her eyes and smiled. "Just to see if certain parts look as I imagine them to be." Behind InuYasha, Kagome nodded in agreement, fanning herself at the thought of her brother-in-law.

"I don't know what the big fuss is about him, he's just a guy." He turned to look at Kagome, who seemed to be grimacing in pain. "Kagome, you alright?"

"I… unnnnggh!" She grabbed her belly and leaned over, groaning in pain. InuYasha dropped to his knees by her feet. Sango moved to stand at her side, holding her son on her hip.

"Kagome, is the pain down low, like your moon cycle cramps?" Kagome was still in great pain, and all she could do was nod an affirmative. Sango looked down at InuYasha. "Looks like your son is coming today after all, InuYasha." She took a rag from inside her kimono, wet it at the river just a few feet away, wrung it out and placed the cool cloth on Kagome's face. "Once the pain lets up we need to get you back to your hut. There will be plenty of time before your boy comes, but she needs to be comfortable. I'll go fetch Kaede once I drop Kichirou off." She blotted the washrag at Kagome's forehead as she seemed to be coming back to her senses. "Is it better now, Kagome?"

"Yeah, wow that was a bad pain. And how come my water didn't break?" She looked alarmed.

"It doesn't always. It might happen later, maybe not at all. They say it's good luck if your child is born inside the water sac. Maybe you're carrying more than just a pup!" she smiled. She and InuYasha helped her to her feet. "As much as it's going to bother you InuYasha, you should let her walk back to your home if she can, it will help with speeding things up. I'm going back to my home, I'll see you when I bring Kaede." Sango patted Kagome's shoulder. "It's almost over, hang in there little sis." With that, InuYasha and Kagome began their slow walk home as Sango nearly sprinted back to the village.

* * *

Rin awoke in their camp, surprised to find her Lord's arms still wrapped possessively around her waist. She smiled as she yawned. It hadn't been a dream after all. Sesshomaru was purring behind her, and she rolled in his embrace to face him. Somehow (and she could guess how) her kimono had worked its way open in the night. By the time she turned to face Sesshomaru, she had worked it nearly off of her body. It was fine, she had plans for him this morning.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened when she stirred in his grasp. He noticed her kimono was only holding on by her sleeves, so he made to pull her garment back around her. "No, I want it open," she said quietly. Her mind was flooded with all the sweet new sensations she'd felt last night, all the wonderful ways her Lord and intended had shown her he loved her, and not just for her body but for her mind and personality and heart. She hungered to reciprocate to him, to show him what he meant to her. It was her first thought when she awoke: _Now it's his turn._

He smirked at her. "I think you better eat before we go any further, Sweetness."

"I intend to. Lay back."

His eyes widened as he did what she asked. Before he could stop her, Rin had grasped the ties on his hakema and began untying them. "Rin, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Koi. I _want_ to do this. It will make me happy to show you how much I love you too." The sash laid undone at his hips, and she worked purely on instinct as for what to do next, gently pulling the front of the cloth down, revealing his male flesh, just barely awake, but growing firmer under the gentle morning breeze. Rin knelt between his legs and touched him gingerly, not sure what way or method of touching he would prefer most. "Um, can you take my hand and show me how I should do it?" She had an idea of what to do, but wasn't sure how to begin.

"First adjust your position, you're going to need both your hands." Sesshomaru lifted his knees and told her to sit and put her legs under his so she could scoot closer. Once she was now in her new seated place, he took her hands and showed her how to gently stroke and squeeze at the same time. She was soon able to take over on her own, smiling as she heard the first of his growls of pleasure come from his snarled lips. He was right, this was a satisfying experience as well. Little did he know she had a surprise planned for him.

Sesshomaru's pulse went from calm from just waking up to quick and rushed with his girl's touch on his male organ. Her soft touches stirred him completely awake there, causing him to stand up from his body, heavy with his need for her hands. "Rinnnn, you feel so good there, like you were meant for this…" His breath was becoming shallow and quick, he was tingling so badly it almost felt like a slow burn. He opened his golden eyes to gaze at her.

When she locked eyes with him, she leaned forward and kissed the purple tip. He bucked under her ministrations at the feel of her warm lips on him, growling in ecstasy. He kept his eyes on her, focusing intently as she ran her tongue out and she licked his swollen head, slowly and sensuously. He swore he could feel her every tastebud drag across his sensitive skin, and he actually swore under his breath, a breathy, "Shit, Rin, keep that up…" A mere moment later, he could scent her arousal. It was then he realized she was learning the concept of gaining pleasure through giving pleasure. Sesshomaru let loose with a low grumble, his thighs twitching occasionally as he neared his climax.

"Sweetness, faster, stroke me faster."

Rin's arms were getting tired, but she was determined to see why it was he had to go wash out his fundoshi last night. Remembering what she'd witnessed her friend doing, she moved one of her hands down to feel of his silver haired sack that hung below the flesh she was currently tasting. She heard her lover groan, then decided to move to the next step, and she opened wide and took him into her mouth, letting her soft mouth wrap completely around his perfect maleness.

Sesshomaru took in a sharp breath, shocked as hell to find his little girl so knowledgeable about this most perfect form of pleasing him. " _GODS_ Rin!"

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Use your words, Koi. It's making that wetness roll down inside me."

"Rinnnn, put your hot little mouth back where it belongs, little girl." He'd propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch her better. "Suck me, princess. Show me that my little ningen girl is better than any demoness in the world."

She pulled back briefly, "I like the dirty words better, I wanna hear more of those." She placed her mouth back on his angry red cock as Sesshomaru balled his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her head and bobbing her in a faster rhythm.

"Damn it Rin, put my fuckin' cock in your mouth and suck me dry, my precious bitch!" She moaned against him as he scented more of that spicy arousal she produced. Rin doubled her efforts, going faster, sliding more of him into her, excited by that tone of voice he was using and those dirty words she'd never heard him say before. "That's it, Sweetness, take this fat cock all the way down your tight little throat, fuck me with your mouth and make me cum!" By now he was nearly sitting up, and he reached out to toy with one of her pink little nipples. She made a throaty noise that vibrated through his member all the way to his stomach. "Aww, Rin, that groaning shit feels soooo damn good… Unnngh, just a little more baby, I'm almost there…. Almost there… Gods, Rin, I'm gonna cum baby, move off me if you don't want to taste it… UNNNHHH!"

Just then Sango came running to the edge of the rock face and looked down to find Rin swallowing up Sesshomaru's seed, and his golden eyes wide open and staring back at her. Immediately she turned from him and ran to the tree line. Instantly angered, but determined to finish what his little Lady had started, he continued to spew his sticky essence into her mouth. Rin had managed to lap most of it up, only leaving a little dribble down the side. Completely emptied for the moment, he laid back and caught his breath.

"Dammit. Rin, don't be alarmed but we've been seen. Grab my fundoshi out of the tree while I wipe myself off." He shredded a corner of the blanket off and made a cloth to wipe up anything that Rin might've missed, then redressed in his juban and kimono. He quickly wrapped the fundoshi back into place, then allowed Rin to tie his hakema back at his waist. He tilted her head back and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. "You were perfect, Sweetness. I'm sorry you had to hear those foul words from my mouth."

"No, Koi. I _loved_ hearing those words fall from your mouth. It was a very exciting experience. And that stuff that came out of you tastes soooo good! Was that the seed that makes the pups?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation later Rin, the taijiya saw us and I have a feeling she wouldn't have sought us out unless it was important. Fix your kimono, we need to find her." Sesshomaru pulled his leather armor back on, secured it with his yellow and blue colors at his waist, slipped the cuirass and pauldron on as mokomoko slithered to his shoulder.

"One last thing Rin, please pull this mess of hair back for me. Braid it or whatever, just get it out of my damn face." He knelt as she quickly smoothed it out and braided it loosely down his back, tying it off with one of the red threads from the fringe on his cuirass.

The two of them walked side by side to find the taijiya kneeling, facing their direction. Sesshomaru was scowling and pissed. This damn woman had interrupted the most beautiful gift his little girl had ever given him. He intended to find out what in the blue fuck was so important that she had to bother them at their camp.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Sango said as she knelt before him, face pressed to the ground at his feet, "a thousand pardons for disturbing you this morning. It was not my intention to barge in on such an intimate moment." It made sense that he was not aware of her presence. Under normal circumstances, he would have been able to sent Sango from a mile away, literally in fact. But he was so distracted that he wasn't even aware of her odor until after he'd dressed in his armor. Rin held that much power over him.

"This Sesshomaru demands to know the cause of your rude interruption, and you will answer immediately or you will die."

"Kagome has gone into labor, Kaede has sent for Rin to assist with the birth, as Kaede is elderly and no longer sure of her grip on a slick and slippery child. That is the only reason I would have dared to bother you at all, Sesshomaru-sama." Sango continued to keep her face pressed down, knowing that despite all her taijiya training, she could never beat the taiyokai on her own, and even with help it would not be easy.

It was Rin who broke the uneasy silence. "My Lord, it is imperative that Rin go and assist, Kaede-sama cannot perform a birth alone anymore. Rin begs you to let her go to Kagome-sama." Even though Sesshomaru hadn't mentioned it, she knew that she was expected to slip back into their familiar imperial speech when they were in front of others. While he could not praise her now, he intended to tell her how intuitive he thought she was. He glanced down at her, only able to picture her eyes locking with his as she took her first taste of him. He closed his eyes and saw her as she was now, a girl of twelve, anxiously awaiting her Lord's orders with an eager and loyal heart.

"Go, Rin. This one will be along shortly." Rin bowed her head ran behind the taijiya, then turned and made a kissing face towards him that caused the corners of his mouth to lift slightly, then ran for Kagome's home with a purpose. He returned his gaze to Sango. "Get up, woman."

Sango got slowly to her feet, her head a little light from being bent over so long. "Forgive me my Lord, I am with child again and it takes me a moment."

"Hn. So the monk refuses to leave you alone at night?"

"I don't think we should be criticizing our loved ones' actions regarding our intimate affairs, my Lord." Sango almost had to bite her tongue to keep from saying anything worse.

"Taijiya, what you saw this morning is to remain private. It would serve you well to forget completely about it. This Sesshomaru brought his intended mate out to these woods to avoid being seen, and so it is with that fact in mind that This Sesshomaru will hold you to secrecy about what you witnessed." His striped hand grasped Tenseiga's hilt. "You will not get a second warning."

"No, my Lord." Oh she was going to tell only one other, and that would be her lecherous husband, who no doubt would be beyond interested in such a display of emotion by the stoic Lord of the Western Lands. Of course she would have to swear him to secrecy on penalty of death… But there was no way she could keep this to herself.

"Go on your way then." Sango walked briskly in the direction of her home, unable to wait to tell Miroku of her early morning findings. The taiyokai stood gazing down the hill, so glad that he and Rin's days were numbered here. And after this morning's glorious event, he was more excited than ever to finally bed her. His thoughts quickly turned to InuYasha, more specifically, his extraordinary sense of smell. For the second time in as many days, he groaned aloud to himself. There was no doubt he would be walking into a smirking hanyou's yard in only a minute or so, and the snide remarks and implications would begin as his brother tried to find some way to preoccupy himself as he waited for the birth of his pup. Sesshomaru began walking. Better to greet trouble head on that waiting for it to come to you.

The rest of the day moved by slowly. InuYasha was sent to hunt in order to keep him away from Kagome's painful cries and screams. Rin had taken over as midwife during the afternoon while Kaede napped, having just tended to a sick man the night before. The old miko was running on very low energy as it was. Sometime just before dusk, Rin was telling Kagome to bear down. Miroku had joined the two Inu brothers in the yard while Sango had gone in to help Rin. Just as the first stars began to pop in the sky, there was a loud _smack!_ and then a healthy cry as InuYasha's son took his first breath. A moment later Rin stepped outside wiping at her face with a cool rag.

"InuYasha-sama, come meet your boy," she said with a tired smile. The hanyou rushed past her as Sango exited the home, relieving Miroku of his fatherly duties and gathering her son into his onbuhimo* and taking her girls by the hand to lead them home.

"Wait! Don't we get any details? What's he look like?"

She smiled wearily over her shoulder. "It's InuYasha with dark gray hair and green eyes, a blue stripe at each cheek. I'm sure his father will bring him out to show him off." Sango continued back home where she planned to relax and get a good night's sleep.

True to her word, InuYasha was back out in the yard a few minutes later, carrying a tiny linen wrapped bundle in his arms like a sacred object. "I've never presented a kid to anyone before, but I'd like for you guys to meet my son, Hiroki." InuYasha stood staring at his boy's face, pulling the swaddling linens away from his head so that Miroku and Sesshomaru could look upon the pup. Rin appeared with a torch so that the men could look at the boy. Hiroki was slumbering quietly, his dark gray hair gleaming like polished pewter in the firelight. There was a Prussian blue stripe at each cheek, reminiscent of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father, and for only a moment, the pup opened its eyes to reveal green irises, not the golden one of his yokai heritage, but the mix of his human genes. The infant yawned, and the peaks of tiny but razor tipped fangs were visible. Fuzzy pewter colored ears lay flattened to his head, and short and dull human nails tipped his tiny fingers. InuYasha was completely enthralled by his son, and it made Miroku smile for his friend.

"He's a good looking boy, InuYasha. Kagome did a wonderful job." The monk looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you think of your nephew, my Lord?"

"He is more human than yokai, but he is indeed strong in what demon blood he has. Stripes upon a yokai child's face indicate power. Our father's blood has redeemed him." He looked at InuYasha. "He will grow into a fine hanyou. Congratulations, otouto. You are the first of us to give our family tree a new shoot."

"Keh, your kid won't be far behind I'm sure." InuYasha gave Sesshomaru a knowing look. "I'm glad to scent that things are going in the right direction." Rin blushed at his side.

"Cease your babbling, InuYasha. This one does not wish to share his private life any more than necessary." He glared at Miroku. Suddenly feeling unwelcome, the monk bid InuYasha good night and congratulations and then he was gone.

"Rin, please take Hiroki back to Kagome for me," InuYasha said quietly as he handed his newborn son to her. Rin took the child and cradled him against her, cooing and cuddling it as she walked lazily back inside her future brother-in-law's home. Sesshomaru's heart cried out at the sight of her nuzzling an Inu hanyou in such an adoring way. It made him happy to thing he would be in the same position as InuYasha in less than a year's time with any luck.

"Why have you requested a private audience, InuYasha?"

"How's it goin' out in the woods? Are you handling things any better than when we last spoke?"

"That's hardly any of your business."

"It is when I can scent Rin and the flavors she has never carried before. Honestly Sesshomaru, you should have at least told her to wash her face and her mouth when she was done."

 _Gods damn it…_ he thought. _If he knows then at least his wife will know, and I'm certain the taijiya will tell the monk. This isn't much of a secret anymore…_

"Besides all that though, and all kidding aside, I'm glad you were able to find some relief. I can't imagine what it has been like to wait so long for her to mature. You have more patience than I could ever hope to have." He'd untied his haori in the wake of his pacing, and it now fluttered open in the light breeze.

"InuYasha, that's the second compliment you've paid this one in two days, are you feeling well?" Sesshomaru smirked at him.

"I'm feeling like a grown up for the first time in my life. I'm tired of fighting with you and I'm tired of the little digs we get in each other back and forth. I was actually going to wait until the day you left for the West so we could part on good terms, ya know, make a big scene for the girls to cry about, but since this seems to be the right place and time, I'd like to call an end to this nonsense. I just want to be your little brother, and let our families be family to each other. Let our children be cousins and let all of us be happy, together."

Sesshomaru regarded his little brother. He seemed to have matured by years in the few minutes of conversation they'd shared. Sesshomaru looked at the ground for a moment, uncharacteristic of him. "This Sesshomaru must confer with his intended on the subject. This one will make no such decision without her input on the matter."

InuYasha nodded. "I understand and I would do the same. I think I'll be going in now. I'll send Rin out."

"InuYasha?" The hanyou turned.

"He is a fine son. Father would be most proud."

InuYasha smiled. "Thanks. Good night, Sesshomaru."

Moments later Rin was at her Lord's side and they walked back to their camp just outside of Edo. Their belongings had remained undisturbed and Rin was more than happy to lay herself down on the blanket Sesshomaru shook out and then spread again on the grass. She plopped down on her stomach and sighed. He'd been catching an odd odor from her ever since she came out of Kagome's hut to retrieve InuYasha, but now he caught the scent more clearly, and also noticed a small dark spot on the back of her kimono.

"Rin, please come here for a moment," her Lord said. She grumbled as she got back up and strode to him. "Turn around." He knelt and sniffed near her behind, and she blushed furiously.

"What are you doing, Koi?"

"Grab your change of clothes, hurry." Rin dug in the yellow pack, grabbing the blue and lavender kimono he'd gifted her last spring. She ran to his side.

"Hold tight to me, the taijiya owes us one." He grabbed her close by the shoulders and encased them in the energy orb.

"What's wrong?" she cried in the surprisingly quiet sphere of energy.

Sesshomaru smiled at her. "Your moon blood has come, you will need the proper supplies and proper instruction on how to use them."

Rin was awestruck. It was finally here. Her menses had begun and she was finally going to get to leave Edo as soon as it was over. Her term among humans was nearly at an end.

"Once we get you settled I'll find a hot spring and bathe you, and then we will go back to camp and I'll fix you something to eat."

She cried happy tears into mokomoko, Sesshomaru patting her back as they came to a rest in the monk's yard, startling him as he blew smoke rings from his kiseru*.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked nervously.

"Rin needs your wife, wake her quickly." Not caring if the monk saw or not, the feared Aristocratic Assassin bent and kissed his little girl on the mouth, whispering into her ear, "Just a few more days, Sweetness. Only a few more days."

After a quick explanation of what to do during the three to seven days of this slow bleeding, Sesshomaru took her to the hot spring, bathed her and helped her dress in her clean clothes, then at her insistence let her have the dried fruit she'd brought from Kaede's for supper. She curled up tight next to his fully clothed form and slept hard after the exciting day, and her dreams that night were all about leaving Edo for good.

* * *

*Onbuhimo is a type of baby sling you wear on your back.

*Kiseru is a type of tobacco pipe quite common throughout Asia during the Sengoku period ad is still used today. It only holds about 3 puffs of smoke though : /


	6. Lift

Over the next few days Sesshomaru and Rin stayed camped at their little site just inside the forest near Edo. They went for walks, played silly and innocent games with Rin's dolls, and continued with their explorations of each other's bodies at night. They talked about the situation with InuYasha and how Sesshomaru wasn't really ready to let anyone else into his heart just yet, although he had to admit to her that the hanyou was certainly next on the waiting list of people he _wanted_ to accept. Well, maybe second, seeing how Hiroki was simply a handsome little pup, and Rin did look absolutely _divine_ holding an Inu pup close to her. But in any case, he was still unsure of himself with his fledgling emotions and wasn't sure he could handle letting himself slip out of his imperial ways around his brother and his family.

"Koi, why don't you go to InuYasha and just spend some time with him and Kagome? You might find yourself more ready than you know." She was naked save for the cotton binding she wore to absorb her blood. Sesshomaru had removed it earlier and lapped at her swollen flesh, unable to get enough of her newest flavor, just as his brother had said would happen. They now lay snuggled together under the blankets Rin had stripped from her bed nearly five days ago. They'd been lucky for the nice weather, but they both feared it would be raining in the morning shortly after sunrise.

"Hn. Perhaps I could use the weather as an excuse to visit with him."

"Or," she offered, "you could just tell him how you feel. Don't forget my Lord, he experienced what you have with him first hand. He knows how difficult this must be for you." While lacking in physical strength, she more than made up for it with her emotional strength. Just as he protected her with his brute force, she embraced him in her strong heart and kept him safe in these new feelings he was experiencing.

He nuzzled her neck. "As usual, you handle these types of situations much better than I do." Sesshomaru pulled back and grinned at her. "Are you sure you want to be my Lady? You might be better suited to that of a diplomat or personal advisor…"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be so long as I can share your bed at night and be your mate." She kissed him soundly on the mouth, snuggling down into his chest as she yawned. "Not much longer, Koi. In fact, you could say it will only be in a matter of hours now." She could feel him take a deep breath of relief at that knowledge.

"Gods, Rin… So close, so close." He lapped at her neck, at just the place where he intended to place his mark upon her. "And when that night finally comes, I'll bite down on you, right here," he said as he licked the outline of where he wanted to place his claim, "and at first it will hurt, but I will inject my blood and a tiny bit of my poison to help ease the ache. And then you will outlive any normal human, and we will be together for a very long time indeed." His hand cupped her tiny breast. "I cannot wait to sit myself deep inside your tight little womb."

"I can't either," she said wantonly. He'd done nothing but kept her stirred up, begging for a chance to get yet another taste of her sweet, sweet first blood. This first blood's taste was a once in a lifetime experience. That treat he had already tasted several times over the past few days continued to morph and change, mature and deepen as her cycle progressed. He had sucked the spot of blood on her kimono out that night he bathed her, trying to savor that very first drop that spilled from her. Though her flavor today had mellowed from that of the first night, it was still the most precious taste he'd ever enjoyed, even more amazing than anything else of hers she'd given him.

"Rin, please let me taste you again, I'm sure you've had more come down since the last time." He began pulling her wrappings away, useless as they were. Not one drop of blood soiled the undergarment. Sesshomaru was most efficient at keeping this part of his intended pristine and clean.

"Like I could say no to yet another release." She didn't even wrap it properly around her, and considered not wearing the fundoshi like thing. Sesshomaru had insisted she keep it on though, simply so she could grow accustomed to using the thing during this time.

Sesshomaru wiggled down under the blanket, using its weight to trap her beautiful scent around him, intensifying and concentrating it, making him drunk with her unique aroma. He could scent her musk mixed with her heat, smell her happiness and love for him, as well as her lust. He smiled inside his darkened cave. Golden eyes that could see perfectly in the dark saw she'd opened her little legs wide for him, had spread her hot bloody lips open enough to drive him absolutely insane with that most delectable of flavors… He was too eager when he attacked her with his mouth, and an errant fang grazed her swollen lip, drawing fresh blood of another sort as she winced in pain above him.

_Kami, what have I done?_

Instantly his instincts to tend to her wound took over, and he lapped lovingly at the slice in her flesh, not deep and nothing serious, but it marked a loss of his control. Sesshomaru had prided himself on his iron will and clear headedness. _See what happens when you let yourself go? You hurt the innocent…_

When he was certain her wound was clean and on its way to healing, he lifted his head, his voice muffled by the blanket, saying in an overly apologetic tone, "Rin, I am incredibly sorry."

Her hand crept down her thigh, fisted itself in his hair and she pulled his head both forward and down as she breathed, "Shh, please continue my love…"

"But Rin," he said as she shoved him down to lap at the blood he hungered for, "I have hurt you… I don't deserve this…"

"But I do," she whined. "Apologize to me with your talented tongue Koi… Bring me to completion for what, the fifth time today?" She gave a girlish giggle that morphed into a low moan of delight as he carefully slid his dark pink tongue deep into her swollen cavern. "And even though it hurt a little," she panted, "it hurt in the _best_ possible way…" Rin rocked her hips as he took over fully, gripping her inner thighs and nearly slurping away inside her channel. It didn't take long for her to cover him in her release, almost tangy in comparison to her sweet fertile blood. But he couldn't stop his strokes deep inside her, he felt… something… and he was determined to pull it from her.

When he kept going after she'd cum, she thought he'd lost his mind. "Sess…sho…maru… whaa…. why you… Ohgodskeepgoingdon'tstop!" Rin arched her back and felt herself bearing down as his tongue continued to practically knock on what was left of her barrier, and then with a slight sting he broke past it. Whatever he'd been trying to reach was now sucked greedily into his mouth. Withdrawing from her for only a moment, only long enough to tuck this succulent… thing… in between his gum and cheek, he returned his touch to her. With her barrier now out of the way, he could just about touch her very back wall, her fleshy dead end, if he really stretched that is. He could almost taste the entirety of her female space. The thought of it nearly had him cumming in his clothing again. And then he flexed that long muscle, willing it to become bigger. She cried out and her biggest orgasm gripped him in a stranglehold and brought down a _gush_ of her blood as her womb itself contracted. He guzzled down a good mouthful before sipping up the rest.

Sesshomaru gently withdrew from her, his chin slightly red as his saliva and her blood mixed at his lips. Rin was quivering and teetering on the edge of sleep. He slid up to where her lovely face lay, finding her gasping for breath and wearing a look of completely joy. "Am I forgiven, Sweetness?" he whispered.

"Hai, a thousand times forgiven. In fact I think I owe you now." She rolled to service him but he stopped her.

"No, you must rest. You must be exhausted." Rin yawned, though she continued to protest. "Sweetness, I'm only asking you to wait, I would never deny you. Rest first, tomorrow you may return my affections." She sighed and rolled to her right, and moments later he heard her breathing even out into her sleeping pattern, scented that she was completely content and happy with the world at large. He rose and went to the far side of their little fire, watching her as he first untied his hakema and then rolled the bit of mystery from his mouth and spit it into his hand. It was a chunk of what appeared to be blood, but it was solid, so pliable and viscous that it appeared to be like a membrane. This must be the clotting Sango had told Rin may happen. It was the size of a coin, darker than her blood had been, assumingly because this was a mass of it. He was glad that he caught it before Rin had a chance to see it; it would have frightened her terribly. Sesshomaru put the clot back in his mouth and just let his beloved's flavor settle in his mouth. Its taste was sinful, a strong and pungent reminder of her and the flavor of that sweet first blood he'd tasted when she first started. His hand wrapped around his member as he regarded his little lover's form over the leaping flames. So tiny and so small in comparison to him, still so childlike in her body's features (with the exception of her beautiful hips and ass), but so _fucking_ perfect for him… He groaned quietly as he imagined the tightness that had gripped his tongue that would one day (and very, very soon) be gripping the flesh he now stroked in his hands. Within a matter of sheer minutes, he had exploded onto the soft dirt at his knees as he struggled to remain quiet so he wouldn't wake the girl.

Sesshomaru thought about this. Even while she slept, Rin had brought him to his knees, and all because she was kind to him, didn't let him tell her 'No,' when she tried to nurse him back to health all those years ago; because she had found him to be handsome instead of pretty, strong despite his obvious weakness to her, and had looked beyond all he'd ever shown himself to be: a ruthless assassin who cared for no one and nothing other than supreme power. The little ningen girl had looked deep into his heart and soul and saw what he thought he had shielded from everyone, including Rin: that he had come to love her with all his heart. She accepted him wholly for who he was, never asking him to change anything about himself. She loved him for _him_ , not his title or his wealth or his power or his lands or what he could do for her… and that is why he loved _her_ as well, why he would willingly fall to his knees before her every time, and dare someone to call him weak for doing so.

He remembered once after Naraku's fall that he'd come to visit with Rin and talk briefly with InuYasha. The hanyou had mentioned that it had nearly been a year since he'd seen his miko, and that he wondered if she would ever return to him. Sesshomaru remembered the sorrow in his brother's voice as he said, "I know it doesn't mean anything to you, but I'd give my life to hear her 'sit' me into next week. You might think I'm whipped or somethin' but I don't care. I need her to live… Kagome _is_ my strength." InuYasha had shook his head and soon returned to his gruff and rude self, but now… years after that comment had been made, Sesshomaru finally partook of the wisdom his brother had unintentionally given him. When it becomes apparent that both need the other to survive, it is how you know you've made the right choice for your lifelong mate. Smiling to himself, he came to terms with his father's other son, and decided that his Rin, as usual, had been right about this. He _was_ more ready than he knew to allow InuYasha in his heart. Without realizing it, they'd walked the same path: both beginning their personal quests in search of power, both finding a human girl, and both willingly falling to the feet of the woman who'd captured their hearts. How like their father they _both_ were.

As he made sure his body was free of his seed, he slid his wrappings back in place, tied his hakema and went to his little bride's side. Tomorrow he would gather his girl and their camp up and make the short journey to his brother's house, bury the proverbial hatchet and welcome InuYasha, his human miko and their adorable hanyou pup into the House of the West. That night, Sesshomaru slept more peacefully than he had since before his father left his mother.

* * *

The rain began softly just as they entered Edo. Sesshomaru wrapped his long sleeve around his intended's head to shield her from the drops as they strolled a little faster. InuYasha scented their arrival and opened the mat at the doorway as the taiyokai and his little girl hustled inside. Kagome was feeding the pup and smiled as Rin knelt beside her, watching the pup eat contentedly. Seeing that the infant was doing well, her attention turned to Kagome as she went about her healer's duties, asking her questions about how she felt and so on. Sesshomaru stood awkwardly near the door as InuYasha looked him over.

"Looks like you got here just in time, the sky just let loose outside." He sauntered over to where he'd been sitting just before he smelled them coming, right at Kagome's other side. Sesshomaru wasn't sure of how to behave. Luckily Rin was there and guided him in his awkward first steps.

"Sesshomaru," she said, purposely dropping the honorific and the third person speech, "Why don't you sit near the fire. Kagome, is it alright if I cook us a meal? I've got some meat from last night's kill with me."

"Rin, you're a guest in my house, I don't expect you to cook for me." Kagome was red faced in embarrassment. InuYasha moved to help Rin, but she shut him down with a simple raise of her hand.

"I know this hut as well as Kaede's I can manage just fine. And really, I'd love to cook for us. A good warm stew is just the thing for this cool rainy day." She went to the little water jug by front corner of the house and filled the kettle, had Sesshomaru set the jug outside to gather the fresh rain to refill it and pulled the leftover boar chunks from Kagome's huge yellow pack. She hummed as she worked, a quiet happy sound that caused Sesshomaru to smile in spite of his surroundings. Both Kagome and InuYasha saw this and they shared a quick glance between them, grinning lightly as they did so.

"So I guess the good weather couldn't hold out forever, huh?" InuYasha said as Kagome passed Hiroki to her mate. He took the pup and sat near his brother.

"No, despite the power this Sesshomaru wields he cannot control the actions of the skies." Rin looked up at him, giving him a look that meant plainly _Go on and talk to him!_ She saw his look of fear and she smiled and nodded at him. Her eyes had conquered his terror, and he found himself relaxing. InuYasha noticed this as well; it was all through his scent. The taiyokai looked at his brother and new nephew. "InuYasha… This Sess…" He stopped. If he was going to accept him, he meant to accept him fully. "I… have thought about what you said to me the day your son was born. Rin and I have talked about it, and I would…" He found himself choking on the words. Rin abandoned the stew for the moment and knelt beside her Lord, gently rubbing circles on his back as he closed his eyes and gathered himself. Kagome and InuYasha watched them both with wide eyes, never having seen any such close contact between them. They had heard of what Sango had witnessed, and figured as much from the private Lord; but still, to be witness to something this tender… It spoke volumes for the love between the unlikely pair.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes on Rin, took her hand and held it to his chest as he searched her gaze for the confidence and encouragement he needed, and found it when she smiled at him. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his brother. "InuYasha, we have never acted as though we are related. We have always been at odds with one another over the years, and now that our common enemy has been eliminated, I can't for the life of me fathom why I've continued to hold such a grudge towards you. At first it was concerning how father abandoned me for you, how he bequeathed the more powerful of two of his swords to you, how despite your heritage you seemed to be getting all the luck in life while I simply endured. But now, I have Bakusaiga, I have the love of my precious Rin, and my lands have peace. That only leaves you little brother. The only score I haven't settled is between you and I, and it's time to end that feud as well."

The Aristocratic Assassin stood and extended his forearm to his brother. InuYasha rose nimbly, continued to hold his son in his left arm as he grasped his brother's grip. "Lord InuYasha, it is time you and your miko were welcomed properly into the House of the West, and your son recognized for the prince he is."

Kagome and Rin both allowed tears to well in their eyes as Sesshomaru pulled InuYasha to him in a simple embrace, careful to not crush the next generation of Inuyokai blood between them. He then turned to his sister-in-law, took her hand and kissed it, saying quietly, "This goes for you as well, Lady Kagome. I have mistreated you many times as well. I hope you can forgive me."

She smiled through her tears. "I already have, Aniki."

The heartwarming moment was almost too much to bear, so Rin wiped her eyes and proclaimed, "Alright! I think this calls for a celebration! InuYasha-sama, do you have any of the sake left from the jug Miroku-sama sent up?"

"Rin, you do not have to refer to everyone so formally," Sesshomaru said as he held the pup in his arms. "You will be the Lady of the Western Lands in only a mater of days. If anything they will be referring to you _more_ formally."

InuYasha poured everyone a small saucer full as Rin said some words to toast this new beginning. "Let us all remember our fallen comrades and loved ones as the House of the West stands united once more. May our rule be fair and just and may peace continue to reign throughout." They all drank to that and soon Sesshomaru fell into awkward, yet willing conversation with his brother regarding how he felt about being a new father, and admitting aloud for the first time that he looked forward to becoming a sire as well.

After they'd eaten, Sesshomaru noticed the rain has stopped. He excused himself and Rin to an after meal walk. He took his bride's hand and they walked out into the still cool and gray afternoon. Once they were some distance away from InuYasha's hut, he nearly laughed in relief. "I can't believe I thought that was going to be so difficult. And you were right Rin, I was ready, I just didn't know I was."

Rin smiled up at him, enjoying this peaceful moment where he was so happy with his decision. He seemed, for the first time in the entire time she'd known him, completely at peace, and completely happy and content. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside to know she helped steer him in such a positive direction.

Suddenly he stopped, as did she, following his lead. He was scenting the air, eyes closed and concentrating on some particular scent or another. Rin saw that he had turned slightly towards her. She stiffened. "Shh, I'm just… trying to figure something out, Rin. All is well." He could sense her calming down, watching, calmly now, how his nose seemed to twitch as he sniffed the air around him. He knelt down, head still slightly turned in her direction. His eyes opened slowly.

"It has stopped."

Rin stood looking at him through confused eyes. "What has stopped, Koi?"

"Your blood… Your first blood has stopped. Anata…" He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "Sweetness, would you like to go home? Would you like to go home with me and let me mark you and mate you and become my Lady and lover and mate?" His voice was shaking with emotion. The day he had waited so long for was finally here. His darling little Rin, twelve summers old, stood ready to bear him pups; physically matured enough that he could finally take her as his own, provided she accepted his offer.

"Sesshomaru, do you have to ask?"

"Go to the old miko. She said she had the remainder of the remedies written for you so you can bring them to the palace to study them if you choose. I have healers and do not require you to learn them, but thought it would be nice for you to finish your training with her. Tell her that you will have someone come to pick up your things as well. I won't let you be burdened with objects that can be retrieved later."

He turned towards Kaede's and sent her with a gentle push to her bottom in that direction as he went back to InuYasha's. He entered the hut breathlessly. InuYasha and Kagome were beaming. "Congratulations, Aniki. I wondered how long it was going to take for you to catch it."

"Can you get the monk and the taijiya down here? I'd like to recreate her little scene if I can for her."

"No problem, I'm on it." InuYasha raced out to Miroku's hut to fetch them and their little ones, leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone.

"She is quite lucky to have you Aniki. I'm sure she will appreciate your efforts to make her goodbye as memorable as possible."

Sesshomaru smirked at her, looking very much like InuYasha when he had something crafty on his mind. "I hope you're right. I hope you're right."


	7. Home Sweet Home

Rin's heart was in her throat. She scrambled to Kaede's faster than she'd ever run in her entire life, the only thought in her frenzied brain: " _ **IT'S T**_ _ **IME!**_ " Breathlessly she skidded to a halt, her worn out zori making a kinda of scuffing sound as she worked to keep from falling.

"Child, what's wrong?" Kaede said, a little concerned that she'd only seen the girl briefly over the past week. "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Idon'thavetimeotwaitIgottahurry!" she spurted as she began looking for a special hair comb Sesshomaru had given her a few months ago. She remembered the day he came with it, walking with her to the well and sitting her on the edge. He'd grinned at her, took her tiny hand in his and said that even though he'd gifted her many things over their courtship, this was a very important one, something to keep her hopes up while she waited to become his mate and Lady. He produced a small silk wrapped object, and when she opened it she found a gilded hair comb, adorned with many jewels and pearls, so beautiful that she could hardly breathe. He'd asked her to wear it at their mating ceremony after she returned with him to the palace. She now pulled it from the small box that sat on one of Kaede's herb shelves and tucked it inside her kimono. The old miko saw this and smiled. Now she understood the rush.

"Rin." The girl turned. "I will pray for your safe journey home child. Ye have been far more patient than I ever thought a child could be." The old woman stood, walked to where Rin waited with a soft and lopsided smile, still so overcome with joy that she was hardly able to move. Kaede gathered her in a tender grandmotherly hug. "Here are your remedy recipes; I suggest ye put them somewhere where ye can find them again. I assume your Lord will send for your belongings?"

"Y-yes… Oh Kaede… I'm going… _home_. I'm going home!" She began to cry.

"Shh, child. Today is a happy day!" The priestess smoothed Rin's wild hair down. "Today is a day for smiles and laughter!" She pulled away from her, wiping her face with her long white sleeve. "Now, ye have got your comb and Lord Sesshomaru shall send for the rest later. I believe it is time ye bid me farewell and get back to your intended! I'm sure he is waiting for ye!"

Rin smiled, though tears continued to fall. "Thank you for everything Kaede. You've been a wonderful teacher and… friend to me."

Kaede nodded, and with a swirl of silk and the repetitive slap of zori covered feet, Rin was gone, tearing across the yard at breakneck speed, racing back to Sesshomaru with Kaede's scroll and the comb her lover had gifted her securely in her kimono.

Sesshomaru stood on a low hill, his hair in the braid she had fixed for him that morning before they left camp, his bangs ruffling in the slight breeze. Before him was the Inu-taichi. He watched the look on her face turn from excited to bashful as she realized he'd arranged them they way she always did when she played with her dolls. Rin walked to stand near him.

"Rin," he said sternly, "We're going to the West now. Please get what you need and say goodbye to your friends." The girl blushed, not sure how to approach Kagome now that it was evident what he'd managed to achieve while she was with Kaede. "Go on Sweetness," he encouraged quietly. She nodded, then turned and strode to her sister-in-law.

Kagome's face was bright and happy, the smile the spread across her genuine and soothing to Rin. "Kagome," she began in a shy voice, "you have been a wonderful friend to me, and… I look forward to when you and InuYasha bring Hiroki to the palace. Hopefully you'll be able to stay for a while when I… when I'm pregnant with my own pup. You know, help me with my questions and be there for me to talk to."

Kagome leaned forward and hugged the girl after passing her pup to his father. "Rin, I'm so happy for you. And I'm sure your pups will have the ears. The tail… I wouldn't hold out hope, but you never know." A careful squeeze was shared between them. "Congratulations Rin." Rin wiped at her eyes as she watched InuYasha hand Hiroki back to Kagome.

"Well, kiddo, I finally don't have to keep watchin' over you anymore, your Lord will finally take that responsibility away from me." He wrapped his crimson arms around her and let her cry into his fire rat. "Finally I can go back to watchin' my mate and my kid!" She giggled against his chest, and then pulled away from him.

"Thank you for looking out for me, InuYasha. I really can't wait for you all to come to the palace." Rin's eyes were red from crying, but he thought she looked pretty all the same. She glowed with her inner happiness and it shone through her tearstained eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll come. I'm gonna let you have ample time though to get used to the place before we show up though. Who knows, we might even stay for a little while, take up our own duties there." He glanced at Sesshomaru, who only nodded in approval. "Go on now; finish up so you can go home, Rin." He patted her cheek with his calloused hand. She smiled and nodded as she regarded Shippo who stood anxiously next to him.

The kitsune spoke first, eyes full of mischief as the smile fell from Rin's face. "I know you don't like me much Rin, and I'm sorry about that. But I really am happy for you. I know you love that evil bastard more than anything on this planet."

Rin backhanded him.

"You will not speak so of the Lord of the West!" she yelled in his face. "And you _will_ address me with the respect I deserve, you insolent brat!"

Everyone, including Sesshomaru stood wide eyed and silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Shippo blinked, felt of his busted lip, then slowly allowed a smile to break over his wounded mouth. "Well done, Lady Rin. Forgive my behavior, I was not taught any better."

Rin embraced the boy, nearly covering his frame with hers. "I'm sorry I hit you Shippo, but you told me to do it, remember?"

"Of course I do," he said as a single tear rolled down his face. "Now let me go or I'll mark you myself!" Now it all fell into place. It wasn't that Rin didn't like him because he was annoying and obnoxious. She didn't like him because he had a _crush_ on her, and he wanted her to show him that she was positive this was what she wanted, that she wanted Sesshomaru over him. And she had. Sesshomaru's pride swelled within him, despite the small surge of anger he felt towards the kit. She had chosen _him_ , and in front of what was considered her family. He allowed a little smile to move in on his face.

Miroku and Sango stood with their brood, the twins rushing forward to give her baby girl kisses and little hugs. Rin spoke to Miroku, head high, shoulders back, confident in her new position as Lady of the Western Lands. "You and your family will always be welcome wherever I am. I hope you will bring the kids and come visit for a time with us, maybe when InuYasha and Kagome come."

"We'd be most honored to stay with you, my Lady. Congratulations to you and your Lord on this happy day." Rin moved forward and gave him a slight embrace. He'd been her tutor in most of her educational studies, teaching her to read and write and giving her lessons in math, and a little side course in how to spot a con. She was appreciative to him for his patience with her as she struggled to grasp numbers.

His taijiya wife had been her sparring partner for her basic self defense lessons. On top of that she was a wonderful resource and second opinion for any concerns she had about her physical worries. Sango said, "My Lady, when we come perhaps your pup and my child will be born, and they may grow to be friends just as we have." She slipped her arms around Rin's shoulders. "We look forward to our visit. Now I think you shouldn't keep your Lord waiting any longer, he's been quite patient with you."

Rin wiped her eyes again, a little giggle coming out more like a choke, and she turned to face her demon Lord, the love of her life, soon to be her forever mate. His eyes sparkled and he was grinning as she walked toward him. She stood by his side, clutching his arm. "I am ready, my Lord."

"Rin, do you make it known to these friends and family here that this Sesshomaru is your intended mate and Lord? That you will bear his pups and rule by his side? That…" he cupped her cheek and looked longingly into her brown eyes, his voice softened as he continued. "That you love me and will stand by me as long as the gods allow it?"

Her eyes never left his as she nodded and said, "Yes, my Lord. I claim you. You… You are mine."

Sesshomaru smiled freely and genuinely, his heart light as a feather and so full of happiness he thought he would burst. "Then it is as it should be." He stood straight and tall, took her hand and presented her to the group. "You are the Lady Rin of the Western Lands, most honored mate of Lord Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho, taiyokai and son of the great Touga. Take your place by my side, Sweetness." He thumbed away her tears as she heard him address her by her most formal title. "It is time."

"Will it be scary?" she asked, knowing it wouldn't be, but the scene had played out nearly true to form, and it was simply the next line. He smiled at her, wanting to kiss her, but restraining himself and concentrating instead on gathering his youki to encircle them in the protective barrier of light that would take them to the palace.

"Only if you don't hold tight to me."

* * *

They traveled for a long time, Rin watching with great interest as the scenery flew past them below her feet. They flew mostly in silence, trying to keep their barely contained appetites for each other hemmed in until they were much closer to the palace. Sesshomaru sometimes held her in his arms, sometimes set her on her feet and kept his arm wrapped tight around her, sometimes he simply held her hand, but always had some kind of contact with her. She would scent of happiness, pure joy, nervousness, excitement, pure lust, but always was the constant scent of her love and contentment. "Rin, is it as difficult for you as it is for me?" he asked as they flew through the air. "Do you crave me as much as I crave you?"

She sighed and slid her hands from his chest to his hips, causing him to grunt and slow their speed. The barrier around them weakened just a bit, causing the sound of the air to increase and there was a little lurch in the downward direction as he gasped and swatted her hand away with more force than he intended to.

"Gods Rin… As much as I want to feel you there, it will break my concentration and we'll fall to our death." Once he regained his composure, he gathered her even more closely to him than before, placed her hand where it had settled on his hip, fully aware of what to expect now. "I knew I should have sent for Ah-Un. I could have made love to you on his back," he smirked. Rin's face turned a brilliant red and he actually laughed at her, a deep and pleasant sound that allayed her fear of having nearly killed them both in her indiscretion. It was forgiven.

As soon as the castle was in sight he trailed his large hand to her backside and squeezed. "You better get ready, little girl. I'm about to sink myself into you very, very shortly, and take you to the highest pleasures you've ever known." Rin felt her Lord and intended push the orb a little faster and they closed the remaining distance quickly. They landed on the second tier of a simple palace. Jaken stood ready to follow any orders his Lord may have. A long time ago, Sesshomaru had told him if he ever went to Edo and did not return the same day to prepare his bedchambers for Rin's return. Jaken had personally seen that the list of things his Lord wished for at that special time had been completed, and he now stood awaiting further orders. Despite how Sesshomaru treated the imp, he did follow orders well, and for once, the taiyokai was happy to see him.

Rin seemed relieved to be on solid ground again. Jaken smiled at her, strode forward and bowed. "My Lady, I am thrilled to find you finally where you belong."

"Jaken!" she cried and went to him falling to her knees and hugging the little imp. He began to spurt tears from his toad-like eyes.

"Rin! You must not act this way towards me!" His voice was panicked, afraid for his life now that Sesshomaru was glaring at him.

" _I_ am the Lady of this palace and _I_ will do as I please! And _you_ certainly will not stop me or reprimand me otherwise!" She hugged him all that much harder. "I missed you, ya know!"

Sesshomaru's glare eased. She'd stepped into her power neatly, and was already comfortable in her new authority. This pleased him, and aroused him.

"Jaken, have you seen to this one's wishes?" he asked, hoping he kept the eagerness from his tone. His nose was simply _FULL_ of her scent, her musk and her desire for him, and he simply was going to have to take her right _NOW_ if he was going to glean any relief.

Rin released Jaken from her grip and he now bowed before his Lord. "Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Every detail has been personally seen to. I assume you would like to be left alone until you send for one of Lady Rin's handmaidens?"

"Yes. This Sesshomaru does not want anyone on the second floor except for two of the handmaidens and they are to remain in the servants' quarters until he calls for them. You know what to do with any visitors who come looking for this one."

"Yes, my Lord. Everything is as you command, as always." Jaken fell in step behind Sesshomaru, who extended his arm to his Lady. He guided her to his private rooms where they would find their marital bed. Jaken was dismissed before they even entered the hallway leading to the door. Sesshomaru's ears listened as the last of the servants were ordered away, and relaxed as he heard the door to the servant quarters open and shut, meaning everything was now in place. He looked down at Rin, who was wide eyed and anxious. He picked her up in one arm, his lips crashing down on hers as he walked briskly to the door of his most sacred space, his private bedroom. He slid the door open and shut with the toe of his boot as his free hand was much too busy to bother with something as stupid as a door, twisted instead in his Lady's hair, their mouths working overtime. Rin's nose was assaulted by the strong smell of fresh flowers, and when she peeked out the side of her face, she found his entire inner sanctum had been covered in thousands of them of all kinds: orchids, chrysanthemums, sakura sprigs and common wild flowers; her favorite. She nearly gasped at the sight of them all as he made his way to his royal futon. The bed was thick and covered in fine silk and silken pillows, and was easily the most expensive thing Rin had ever seen. He walked the expanse of the room as if he were afraid Rin would fly away from him if he didn't hurry. Sesshomaru got in on his knees and laid her softly and gently on her back. He pulled her scroll from her kimono and stuffed it in some flower arrangement or another, then pulled the comb out and regarded it in his hands. "You remembered," he said softly.

"How could I forget, Koi?" Her hands went to his face, tracing the stripes there, searching his eyes and still not completely sure she wasn't dreaming. Sesshomaru laid the precious memento reverently on the low table near the futon, then proceeded to lose his armor. When Rin began to undress, he said, "Stop. Let me unwrap you like the gift you are, Sweetness."

She smiled and laid back once more, watching as he removed the metal and leather from his tall, lean body, delighted in how he left himself covered for her to unwrap. Moments later, they were an entangled mass of limbs, hands pulling at ties and sashes, fingers grasping and yanking at delicate silk. Their desperation was mounting, and Sesshomaru's patience was beginning to wear thin. He moved Rin's hand aside and sliced through what remained of his clothes before shredding hers. She gasped at the sudden rush of cool air to her form, he growled at how quickly her tiny nipples tightened in the change of air temperature.

"Rin," he panted, "there is a procedure here we must follow." His hands were all over her as she moaned quietly under his warm touch. "It's called a 'Three Fold Embrace' and is part of our marking process." Kagome had not explained this to her, feeling it was her mate's duty to do so. Sesshomaru would mount her on her back, then she would mount him on his back, and then finally the demon would mount her from behind. It was symbolic of how they could both love and dominate the other one, but how the demon would dominate and protect both of them in the end. But Kagome had mentioned it, had mentioned it was important in order for the mark to make the strong connection and that it would be completely enjoyable.

"Yes, Koi, I already know… Now please… Please touch me before I go crazy!" she whined. Sesshomaru let himself go, his mouth devouring her soft neck, kissing her writhing form down to her oh-so-small breasts, taking time to stop and offer his tongue to her budded nipples, nearly keening himself as she whispered his name with every lick… When he suckled, her hips ground against him, groaning that his fully erect cock had just brushed her hypersensitive clitoris. She shoved herself against him hard, hoping to intensify the feeling.

"Uh-uh, little one," he said as he pinched her opposite tit's tight little bud. "You won't rush me this day; you are mine at the moment to torture." He licked and sucked and nipped gently, delighting in her scent and her sound, relishing her slightly salty taste… Her fingers ran endlessly down his braid, its silky bumpiness keeping her grounded as she let him take her to new heights of passion. Now that she was more experienced in such sensations, she allowed herself to simply enjoy his ministrations. That awful tug in her stomach was back but she didn't mind. If that tug was there than the tingle in her woman's place was there, and that only meant he could scent her wetness rolling down and he would give her the release she craved. Rin knew her mate would take of the ache that settled where no one other than him had ever been.

He switched sides, tenderly bringing her other breast to attention under his wanton touch. Rin was shivering, but not from the coolness, as her lover had warmed her up. "Uhhhhmmm, Koi… I ache so badly… Please, please, _pleaseeeee_ …." she moaned. Sesshomaru continued to lap and lave over her tiny breast, only now he began to add a rhythmic grind to his hips, moving slightly to the side so he could tease her without directly touching her. "Koiiiii…. pleeeeeaseeee…"

"Tell me what you want Rin," he said against her skin.

"I… I…" She tried to tell him but was suddenly embarrassed, and he scented it.

"Don't be scared Sweetness, it's just you and me here. Tell me…" he licked slowly over her tight tan flesh, budded up into a little button tip on her barely there breast. She squirmed and let out a quiet whine as he continued, "Tell me… what is it you want me to do to you my tiny little girl?"

"I… want you… to put your… cock in me…" Now that it was out she repeated it, "I want you to put your cock in me…"

"I can put it in you," he said as he lined himself up to her entrance. "But once it's there what should I do?" _Oh you'll say it Rin… You'll say it or you won't get it,_ he thought cruelly.

"Koi," she said breathlessly, suddenly being overcome by her hormones to the point she didn't care what came out of her mouth anymore. "I want you to put your cock in me and… fuck me like I'm your mate!" Her face was cherry red, but she had said it, declared to him verbally what it was she wanted.

"That's it, see how easy that was?" He rewarded her with a quick snap of his hips as he sheathed himself quickly inside her. Her barrier was already gone, but she still needed time to stretch. He was quite large, and she was quite small still, but he was almost all the way in, and she gasped as she finally found herself filled under him, head thrown back and exposing her throat to him, which he covered in his sensuous puppy kisses. "How does that feel, little one? Does it hurt?"

At first she didn't answer him, because she could only gasp for breath. He scented no fear or pain from her, but wanted to hear that she was alright before continuing. "S-S-Sesshomaru… You belong here, in me." He felt her silky inner muscles grip him and it was his turn to gasp. "My Lord, move inside me… love me please."

"Sweetness, I already love you more than my own life…" Sesshomaru said as he stopped for a moment and simply embraced her, nuzzling the sacred place where her neck met her soft shoulder. "I would do anything, say anything, be _anything_ for you."

Rin began to cry. He kissed her tears away, waiting for her to explain her emotional breakdown. "I truly don't deserve you, Sesshomaru…" Her lover kissed her softly and sweetly on her mouth, still sunk deep inside her quivering little body.

"I don't deserve you either, Rin," he whispered in her ear as he slowly began to move inside of her.

"I don't wanna say those foul words anymore," she spoke softly as her tears gave way to little mews. "They are so ugly compared to what is so beautiful between us…"

"We don't have to use them if you don't want to." The taiyokai moved slowly and gently in her tight space, he non clawed hand stroking her cheek softly as her breath began to quicken. He smirked then, saying, "Although, you should know that there will be times after this that you might want them again."

"No more today… Just… make love to me." Her hands had been gripping his forearms, now she laced her hands together behind his neck and gave in to the pleasure he was giving her. Steady and slow, he glided gently in and out of her. She gasped with every stroke, he dipped his head to where he wanted to place his mark and simply breathed her flavor, scenting her love and her lust for him, feeling her walls squeezing his length, feeling that little bump inside that made her shiver when he touched it on his advancing stroke. He kept most of his weight on his left arm above her, his clawed hand thumbing over her nipple and caressing her tiny breast. "Ummm, don't stop… I'm close my love… so cloooooose…" she moaned. Her hips began to rock in time with him, and he sped his pace a little, wanting to judge her reaction.

"Ahhh!" she hissed. "Yess! More, more!" Sesshomaru growled and she could feel the vibration all through her singing flesh. Her breath was ragged, her feminine flesh was tingling it was almost like a constant burning feeling. She heard her lover groan above her. "Please Koi, cum with me, I'm soooo cloooose!"

Sesshomaru began to slam himself into her, moving from her nipple and reaching between them to move little circles with his thumb over her hardened clit. The change in her inner muscles was immediate. Rin's sheath strangled his cock almost immediately, her little mouth biting down on her lower lip as her velvety brown eyes squeezed shut, her back arched divinely from the bed as that slow burn she was feeling seemed to burst in a sensation of clenching heat. Her moans turned to keening whines, her mouth fell open in a silent scream as her head fell back, her throat bared in complete submission.

Sesshomaru's ears were assaulted by all her beautiful noises: he could hear her voice above all, but the sound of her breath rasping in her lungs and her heart racing wildly were just as noteworthy. The scent of her release was sweet and simple, the feel of her warmed body temperature and the friction of her rippling walls combine with all of her other details was enough to send his seed thundering down into her womb, full of promise to impregnate her with their first born child.

They both came to their senses, panting and knowing there was still two more stages to go. Rin's eyes fluttered open. He saw her confusion and spoke. "I won't bite you, my demon will. He's the last one." She nodded as she caught her breath. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped tightly around her, and he rolled to his back, still half erect and still buried inside of her. She sat atop him now, and she wiggled a little to get better leverage with her feet, the feeling causing him to grow again.

"Oh, this might be kinda nice," she said as she realized he could better reach her most sensitive places now that they were fully on display. He knew she didn't have the faintest idea though how to do this, so he reached up and grasped her hips and helped to show her how to properly move in order to please them both. Once she was able to take over on her own, his non clawed hand settled gently at the top of her seam, lightly touching her as she grinded on top of him. Sesshomaru was relieved to find her finding the angle she liked best, watched as she leaned far forward, then settled on leaning back with her hands planted on his strong thighs, the sharp angle of her hips helping to stroke that secret spot deep in her channel. "Mmm, my love, I think I like it this way better…" she groaned as she sped her movements. As he regarded her form, he found he could scent her easier this way, and her beautiful tiny body truly was perfection to behold when she was moving so fluidly over his hard maleness. She felt divine riding him, and he had to agree with her, this was definitely something they would do again. Knowing she was working very hard to make him feel as good as he made her feel, he growled under her. She made herself focus on his face, watching as his fang peeked out on his lower lip, listened with her crummy human senses that his breath was coming in short shallow, breaths. She smiled as she began to pant with him. "Koi, fill me again, pump me full of your essence my mate!"

"You… go first…" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"No, _you_ first!" She squeezed down on him hard with her tight and dripping sex, and he gasped then rumbled as he exploded inside of her, feeling that his rattling noises had caused her to follow him in release shortly afterward as he felt that rippling that was almost like a massage to his member. He sat up and hugged Rin as she trembled with her orgasm, holding her in his strong arms as she quivered and called his name in a quiet voice. And then he felt it beginning…

As soon as he felt Rin's body still, he felt himself get suddenly hotter, like he'd stepped from a cold rain into a scalding hot bath. His demon was clawing inside his skin to get out, and he had no choice but to let him come out. Rin knew he was there, felt every muscle in Sesshomaru's body tighten and knew in an instant that he'd gone feral, even before she had a chance to see that his eyes had bled to red and his stripes had gone jagged. Still impaled on his velvet spike, she turned in his lap to face away from him, wincing a little at the feeling of spinning on his rapidly swelling cock. Sesshomaru's demon was pleased that she'd saved him the trouble of repositioning her, and rewarded her with a long, rough lick from the middle of her back up to her neck and behind her ear, then coming back and lightly placing his fangs where the mark was going to be.

" _ **Rin…"**_ he snarled in her ear. He put his arm around her waist and stood up from the futon, then knelt on the floor beside the bed, placing his tiny lover on the mattress on her knees. She was a little too short for him, and the futon's thickness helped to raise her up to the proper level that would be comfortable for both of them. The demon was secured in her channel still, Rin hadn't lost her grip since she and Sesshomaru began. _**"Relax little one, Sesshomaru's heart is still here. I won't let anything happen to either of you… You will both like this."**_

The demon's hands gripped her firmly at her breathtaking bottom, growling in Inu to Sesshomaru his happiness that he'd picked such a physically pleasing mate. The vibrations of the demon's growl sent shivers through Rin's still oh-so-sensitive body. The demon felt Rin's involuntary squeeze to him and he began to move inside of her quickly, gently pushing her head and chest down into the futon so that her angle would come to a more pleasing position for her. As soon as she relaxed and let the demon guide her down, he found her inner most spot and she _howled_ , causing the demon (and subsequently Sesshomaru) to snarl in pleasure, and the demon's pace quickened even more, slamming into her and jarring her hips. Furry testicles were swinging into her opened pinkness, stinging her clit with a wet _smack!_ with every push the demon made, and she cried out in a loud, clear, high voice, "More! More! More! Gods _please MORE!_ "

" _ **Haaiii… MOREEEE!"**_ the demon growled, Rin trembling from being on the edge of this last orgasm. The demon was close too; Sesshomaru was buried deep inside the demon's psyche, but could feel every tingling sensation his girl was giving his demon and he was keening and begging the demon for their combined rapture. The demon could feel the spiritual bond between them meet at that point, and he willed Sesshomaru's body to become slightly bigger, filling her completely and strangling him to the next level, and then in one single stroke, the both of them detonated against each other, and the demon swooped down on Rin's neck, using the tiny marks he'd left on her shoulder minutes earlier as a homing beacon and bit forcefully into her flesh, injecting Sesshomaru's blood and a miniscule amount of poison into her as he guzzled the girl's blood down his greedy throat. Rin made no sound, and deep inside Sesshomaru only whined quietly. They could already feel their mark working… The demon's job was done. He released Rin and receded back into Sesshomaru, who now stood on his knees behind his mate, panting as his chin dripped with Rin's blood. The demonic orgasm Sesshomaru experienced caused him to knot inside of Rin, and they were effectively trapped in this position until his cock decided to shrink back to normal size.

Rin could only suck wind. Her heart was racing, and she was beyond sated. She even drifted off to sleep twice for a few short seconds as she kept her ass in the air and her legs on either side of her Lord's. His clawed hand reached out and he wrote on her back with his fingertips that he loved her. After what seemed like a long time, Sesshomaru finally withdrew himself from his tiny bride. In arms that felt like boneless goo, he pulled Rin to sit back on her knees. He lapped the blood from her puncture wounds and admired the demon's work: his feral bite mark was present, his fang wounds larger and deeper gouges than the rest of his teeth, and in the middle of it all was his name in kanji. It would be clear to all whom Rin belonged to, and they would only have to scent him to know that he belonged to Rin, her blood in his body doing that job for her.

"Rin," he croaked. "Let us get some sleep, sweetness." She only nodded, moved so that he could pull the silken covers back, and they crawled in beside each other. He tenderly snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close and tight to his chest, breathing in the intoxicating smell of her skin and her hair. His deadly clawed hand trailed lightly up and down her arm, and minutes later they fell into the soft shadow of sleep, their passions alleviated and calmed, and in the embrace of their true love.

* * *

A few weeks later, InuYasha, Kagome and Hiroki came to the palace, where they were received with Royal honors at Sesshomaru and Rin's mating ceremony, where basically Sesshomaru declared to a room full of Lords that Rin was his Lady, showed them their mating mark and asked anyone who did not approve of the union to draw their sword. Of course it was all for show, no one drew anything and afterwards there was a huge feast and lots of gifts.

InuYasha presented a fine dagger made of his own fang to his brother as his gift to him, and Kagome presented Rin with four new dolls. Souta had hunted diligently for a male Barbie doll with long blonde or white hair, and finally found one, and bought two. Rin opened the paper wrapped box to find two Lord of the Rings Barbies, both of them of Legolas, the archer elf. One was marked with Sesshomaru's markings and dressed in better armor and finer clothing that the first doll they'd made, and the second had it's hair teased out and appropriate sized dog ears. The swords that came with them were integrated into better copies of the real swords that InuYasha and Sesshomaru wielded, the bows and quivers left for the Kagome and new Kaede doll, a combination of a WWE doll (for girth) and Barbie who's dark hair had been bleached to a light gray. Finally there was a child doll whose black hair had been bleached from black to a dark gray and bore Hiroki's markings and features. Her set of dolls was complete.

Rin and Sesshomaru considered these gifts to be the best of all the one's they'd received. It was that day that Sesshomaru declared InuYasha a Lord as well and insisted that they move into the palace at their earliest convenience. They accepted, and the feast turned into an all night event. When Sesshomaru and Rin retired to their rooms, she had brought the dolls with her and pulled out the leather bag that held the rest of her collection. She pulled out the Rin doll and asked Sesshomaru to play with her using the new version of him.

"Sweetness, aren't you tired?" he grumbled.

"Yes, but a few minutes won't hurt will it?" Her eyes were pleading.

Sesshomaru caved. He took this new doll version of himself, smiled at the pointed ears and the non-smiling face. Much better. "Lady Rin," he said as he moved the doll about on their futon, "your Lord is exhausted from all the excitement today, he thinks we should go to bed."

"Ah, and his Lady is tired too, but there is something very important she needs to tell him before they go to sleep."

"And what is that my little doll?" He watched as she smiled and turned her back to him, taking something from her hand and doing something to her doll. "Close your eyes, Koi." She turned her head to see if he'd done it, the giggled. "Okay, you can look now!" Rin doll had a big belly.

"Rin is going to have a pup," she said in a shaky voice. Her eyes were shimmering in the light of the lamps. Sesshomaru forgot all about the dolls as he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. That night after they'd made love, Sesshomaru wrapped himself around her and kept his hands possessively at her abdomen, protecting for two.

* * *


	8. They Call it Puppy Love

* * *

"Come on Sesshomaru," InuYasha taunted, "I know you can do better than that!" Miroku sat off to one side, playing with his children and Hiroki as Kagome and Sango tended to Rin.

"You can't expect him to concentrate InuYasha! Remember how antsy you were when Hiroki was born?" The boys were playing in the grass as the girls braided flowers into little chains. Miroku held his newest child in his arms, watching as InuYasha was trying to preoccupy Sesshomaru with a little sparring, but it was clear the taiyokai was completely interested in his mate and her labor pains, which he constantly heard despite being outside the birthing room and on the far side of the courtyard.

"Dammit," Sesshomaru grunted as he shoved Bakusaiga into the ground. InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked to his brother, reaching up to his unarmored shoulder and patting him roughly.

"Hang in there, she's been laboring almost all morning, it shouldn't be much longer."

"My daughter is dragging her feet," Sesshomaru huffed.

"She's just like her father!" InuYasha teased. Sesshomaru smirked and simply sat down near Miroku.

"Trust me Sesshomaru, the waiting thing never gets any easier," Miroku commented as he watched his girls crown the boys with sloppy flower wreaths, and then watched as the boys tore them to shreds, giggling in toddler voices as the girls whined. The infant in his arms cooed and smiled up at his father, and Miroku thought to himself, _I was a mess waiting on you, little guy.'_

Sango came out of the birthing room and strolled out into the grassy garden. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet. "Is she here?"

Sango smiled. She took her infant son to nurse him and temporarily relieve Miroku of his babysitting duty. "No, but she will be shortly, Kagome said she can see her pretty head."

Sesshomaru lurched forward, almost falling to his face before InuYasha caught him. "Sit down Aniki, before you fall down." Sesshomaru settled down to sit on his knees with a nod of thanks to his brother.

"How much longer?" he asked unsteadily.

"You'll know. I believe you'll be able to scent her before she even makes her first cry, right InuYasha?" The hanyou nodded. "Close your eyes then. Reach out with your senses and you'll tell us when she's here."

Sesshomaru fell into a meditative rest, letting the sounds of his nephew and the other children fall away, letting the scents and sounds of the courtyard fall away, concentrating on the slight breeze he could detect coming from where his mate lay agonizing in his palace. And just as he began to concentrate, the faintest smell he'd ever noted before wafted outside. It was weak and light, but he knew immediately it was his little girl. As the scent grew stronger, he began to pick up a faint, quick heartbeat… He could tell the infant was distressed and afraid, but at the same time there was happiness and relief… The scent continued to grow; it was a mixture of Inu blood, human blood, her mother's scent and his. She smelled of her unique self as well, an aroma he associated with Rin's wildflowers, something wild and natural and free and untamed. This was his daughter's scent signature, and he smiled as he burned it into his mind. And just as he thought his heart would burst from the simple knowledge that his child was emerging finally from her mother's womb, he heard the most beautiful sound on earth as she let loose with a cry that shook him to his core, a healthy and hearty scream to herald her arrival in the world… And all he could do was gasp, unable to stop the parade of tears that began to roll from his honey colored eyes. InuYasha looked back at Miroku and Sango, unable to hear that the girl had made her first sound. "She's here."

Sango rose with her son still latched to her breast. "I'll go see when you can go in Sesshomaru, I'll be right back." She disappeared back into the castle as Sesshomaru found his way to his feet.

"Otouto, my pup… She's finally here…" Sesshomaru's face was streaked with tears that had now stopped. "My little girl… my daughter… my princess."

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Miroku asked.

"I will know when I see her what her perfect name will be. Gods, I can't wait to see her…" he said as he clambered to his feet and stepped forward towards his palace.

"Wait! Kagome has to get Rin cleaned up and presentable for you first!" InuYasha cried out.

"I can't wait InuYasha… I have to see my pup!" Just as he quickened his pace, Sango returned to the garden and beamed at him that he could come and see her. He felt as if he were floating on his feet to where his mate had chosen to give birth, in the bedroom that had created the life on the day he finally mated her. He'd ordered a bed be brought in from one of his other private rooms and set in the lower part of the room so that their marital bed would remain clean for her to sleep in while she recovered. Rin now lay there behind a privacy screen his sister-in-law had pulled over as she finished cleaning Rin's skin of the blood and fluids of childbirth, then bundled the soiled linens for one of the handmaidens to take to wash. Then it was only the four of them, and Kagome moved the screen revealing an exhausted little Rin, now thirteen summers old, lying on her side and cuddling a tiny, tiny pup. Kagome bowed before Sesshomaru. "My Lord, your mate is fine and healthy, as is your precious little pup. I'll leave you to be with your family now." Sesshomaru shocked her when he hugged her, and then he released her and stumbled to Rin's side.

Rin was smiling weakly, but she was nothing less than radiant. "Koi, come hold our pup. Come say hello to our little girl." Sesshomaru gazed down at the child; the first feature he was able to see clearly was the hair of her head. It was opalescent, with the lightest hint of gold. Sesshomaru remembered that Rin's hair in the sunshine bore a golden tint as well. Her skin was a pale peach color and held the lightest touch of pink in her now calm face. He reached down nervously and ever so gently took the small pup into his large hands and raised her to his chest, sliding an arm underneath her and holding her securely in the crook. She weighed nothing, Bakusaiga's sheath weighing more than she did. He pulled back the wrappings around her head, noting how those light gold tresses spilled out onto his arm, long enough to reach halfway down her back already. It was then he noticed her tiny little ears, flattened to her head still, but already twitching and listening intently. Sesshomaru smiled as he growled in Inu to her, watched how those miniature ears instinctually twitched in the direction of his voice. She had faint pink stripes that lay jagged on her cheeks, indicating her venom's strength was weak right now, but they would darken over time. He was pleased to see she had inherited his father's markings, and then pushed her bangs apart to find a tiny crescent moon that indicated his mother's genes had come through has well. She had Rin's velvety brown eyes and her silky soft skin, human nails on her itsy-bitsy fingers and toes, chubby cheeks and the cutest little nose…

"Katsumi…" he whispered. Rin looked up at him through sleepy eyes. "She will be called Katsumi." She smiled and nodded at him. He continued to hold the child reverently, his eyes burning in every single detail about the little girl.

"Open the swaddling further dear, you've yet to see her greatest surprise," his mate said. "The gods heard my prayers."

Gently peeling back Katsumi's layers, he laid his gaze upon something he hadn't seen on an Inu pup in many years. Katsumi was born with a full tail, the same light gold as the hair on her head. There was a cool breeze as Kagome let herself back into the room, and the pup shivered and opened her eyes. She couldn't focus them yet, but she knew by his scent that the one who held her was her father. He bent to kiss the tiny tip of her nose and the pup's tail wagged. Sesshomaru was fit to burst with joy.

"Now you have to keep her wrapped up or she'll catch a cold, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she rewrapped the girl. "I know it's hard not to just stare at her and take her all in, but she must be kept warm. Besides, Rin should try to feed her before she gets too sleepy." She turned to Rin. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that everything is over. Koi?" He didn't tear his gaze from Katsumi, but nodded that he'd heard her. "Why don't you go present her to the others? It will give me a moment to get ready to feed her."

"Uh-huh," he said absently, watching as the pup yawned and showed the points of her brand new fangs. He wandered slowly out into the short hallway, not bothering to slide the door shut behind him. Kagome giggled at that, and Rin said quietly, "I think he's in love."

He walked easily out to the garden, looking up and seeing that InuYasha, Miroku and Sango were all waiting patiently to see the new pup. InuYasha approached first, scenting and marking the little girl's details into memory. Miroku and Sango looked down with smiles. "I'd like for you all to meet my chibe-hime, Katsumi." Miroku's daughters were whining at his feet that they wanted to see the new puppy, so Miroku and Sango each took one and held them up to see Katsumi.

"Oh look how pretty she is!" the oldest of the two said. "Her hair is so pretty!"

"And look at her stripes! They're pink and so light!" the younger one said.

Sesshomaru was speechless. It was all he could do to look up and tell them about her tail and how she had wagged it when she looked upon him.

"She's beautiful, Aniki." InuYasha said as he looked down at his niece. "What color are her eyes? Are they yokai or human?"

"Human, brown. She's got fangs already… Her venom is not strong at all, but give it time. I bet her stripes get as dark as mine." He reached down with his non clawed hand and ghosted his finger to stroke her chubby cheek. Katsumi's nose began to work, scenting of who was touching her. Upon recognition her felt her tail moving in her wrappings, and then watched as she rolled her face towards his touch. A giddy smile crossed Sesshomaru's face. His little girl was perfect in every way. He heard her tiny stomach rumble, as did InuYasha, and they both said quietly, "She's hungry."

Miroku and Sango gathered their children and went back to their private quarters in a building further down on the palace grounds, Kagome and InuYasha gathered up Hiroki and went back to their rooms on the first floor of the palace, and Sesshomaru settled in with Rin, celebrating his newest title and position of that as "Father".

* * *

Several years later, Katsumi and Miroku's girls played with Rin's dolls on the lawn. The original set had been expanded by four more dolls; InuYasha's two daughters, Miroku and Sango's newest daughter, and finally Sesshomaru's heir and prince.

Sesshomaru and Rin regarded their happy home. They smiled at one another as Jaken could be heard chasing after their son.

"And to think my Sweetness, none of this would have happened if InuYasha hadn't tried to kill me all those years ago. You never would have found me; I never would have saved you… You never would have saved me." He put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Her body had finally blossomed, she now stood beside him as a woman, and Sesshomaru couldn't have been happier with the outcome of his life than if he had planned it on purpose. He stood happy and free and alive... Heaven on earth... His mate's soft giggle caught his attention.

"I love you Sesshomaru, my big scary demon." She squeezed his waist and then tipped her head back for a kiss.

"I love you my little ningen doll."

* * *

_**THE END** _


End file.
